When Mike Met El
by Pennylane1993
Summary: This is a alternate universe of stranger things fanfic. Michael Wheeler is a small town boy from Hawkins, Indiana. He moves to Chicago for more opportunities, he has dreams of becoming a writer Eleanor Ives has lived in Chicago all her life. She works at diner, but dreams of one day becoming a singer. One cold, rainy night Mike and El meet for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am back guys! I have missed you all. This fanfic that I currently working on, my friend Hayley is co-writing it with me. Her name on fanfic is Morby2019. Her name on wattpad is KurtXBlaine16. She is very talented, so I am grateful she is working on this with me.

**When Mike Met El**

**Chapter 1-Diner Girl and One Stressed Writer **

November 6th, 1992~

It was a regular day in Hawkins, Indiana, Michael Wheeler stood in his bedroom. He smiled, as he packed up a large suitcase. From a young age, he had wanted to become a writer. He would write about people he met even things his friends did together. While thinking about the past he found a picture of him and his friends at the science fair years ago. In the picture, he was in the middle, his best friend Dustin on the left, then Will on the right of him. They called themselves the party, they even had walkies to communicate. Then he slowly moved forward accidently stepping on a picture of the snow ball.

"Oh no..." Mike said as he reached down to pick the picture up. it was a picture of him and Max. She was a girl who he had grew up with, they dated shortly she was his first girlfriend. His first kiss was with her, she was special to him but now they were only friends.

"Hey, how's it going up here?" Max said as she walked upstairs to his room. Mike looked at the broken frame and handed it to her. The snowball, wow." She chuckled. Mike took it from her hugging her.

"Thank you, Max for being my friend." Mike said.

"Don't thank me that was a good time in our lives... I learn a lot from you... Lucas hates you but at least he is okay with us being friends..." Max smiled. Mike nodded walking to his dresser packing up more things into the suitcase.

"Well, Where's Dustin and Will?" Mike asked.

"They are downstairs they are going to give you ride to the airport..." Max replied. He looked down grasping the handle on the suitcase. Making his way downstairs, Max walked with him smiling. The guys stood at the end of the stairs waiting for him. His mother was in the living room arguing with my father of course.

"Does he have money?" Karen, he has a bank account remember?" Mike's father Ted told his mom. Mike guessed his mom still believed he was 10 again. Karen ran to him she hugged him tightly crying some.

"Mom, I am going to be fine..." Mike assured her. She kissed his cheek it was sweet and made him feel safe.

"Honey, I know but the world is so different away Hawkins..." His mother Karen cried. Mike looked down.

"I know, I will write and call... Don't worry about me, I love you!" Mike smiled.

"I love you too, Michael!" Karen smiled

"Good luck..." Ted muttered and sipped on a beer. Mike frowned at him then turned to Holly his little sister. They grew close as she got older. She used to be a handful to him but not now he would spend a lot of time with her.

"Holly, you be good for me, okay?" Mike said. She cried a little.

"Mike, I will miss you..." Holly cried. Mike put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"You are tough you will be okay princess I promise you that... You can call me when things get rough..." Mike winked at her and walked over hugging Nancy his other sister. They hugged tight.

"I love you, little dude..." Nancy cried. Jonathan, Nancy's boyfriend stood beside Nancy smiling at Mike. I hate to see you go..." Nancy said.

"I love you, Nance, I will miss you both so much!" Mike said as he hugged them both. He walked to the door, Karen grabbed his suitcase of the chair. Handing it to Mike, Max walked up and hugged him.

"Bye Mike." Max said. Will, Dustin, and Mike walked out the door waving.

"We will get him there in one piece we promise!" Dustin said. They walked to the car and headed to the airport. Sometime later, he had to say his goodbyes to his friends and he was on the plane.

He wrote most of the flight nervously afraid of it crashing. He sat still until it landed. He got his suitcase and walked off the plane. An hour or more later, he had made it. He walked down the streets full of people speeding to and from. Mike walked up to a tall building, Mike walked inside. It was my new apartment building, he walked upstairs and to apartment 32B. He transferred money ahead of time so he could get to the city and move right in. He walked in slowly shutting the door behind him. Mike turned seeing this nice apartment with a giant window in the living room that viewed the beautiful city below. The stories this town would tell, He couldn't wait to begin writing. He sat on the floor and began writing, looking at the lights of the town out the huge window.

It was a cold, rainy November night in the windy city of Chicago. The city never sleeps, there is always something going on. Cars speeding down the roads, while all the talk building were lit up. You could barely see the sky due to all the buildings. Eleanor Ives was very familiar with the city, she has lived there all her life. Her feet hurt like hell as she walked the floors of the diner, the place she worked at. She had worked at the diner since she was 17 years old, and now here she is 21 years old still working at the diner, or as she liked to call it, "hell hole."

She had dreams and aspirations, she did not want to work at the diner for the rest of her life. She had a real, raw natural talent. She loved to sing, but she really didn't think she was all that good. She never really believed in herself enough, or not like she used to. Her mother died when she was one and she never knew her father. She was put into foster homes, but when she turned 3 years, she was adopted along with another girl the same age as her by a single woman Betty Reynolds. Betty was a very loving woman and she took care of Eleanor and her adoptive sister kali. but then sadly when the girls were 12 years old, betty died of breast cancer. The two girls were split up unfortunately. Kali was adopted by a family in California. That ripped both girls hearts out. they never saw each other again. They grew so close and loved each other like they were really sisters.

Eleanor was adopted by a single man named Martin Brenner. He was a doctor. To the outside, he was a highly respected man, he was loaded with money. everyone adored him. However, he was a horrible adoptive father to Eleanor. She had to endure mental, physical, and sexual abuse. Her life had became a total nightmare. When she turned 18 and graduated high school, she moved out and never looked back. She moved into a one-bedroom apartment. It wasn't the best place to live, it was very tiny and needed repairs bad, but it was a lot better than living with her adoptive father. Eleanor was very lonely, but she had her pet Boston terrier dog who she named Eggo, and she had her feisty best friend Pamela who she worked with at the diner. Pamela and Eleanor become friends in high school when Pamela moved there. Eleanor longed for so much more, she knew there was more out there.

AN: We had a great time working on this first chapter, hope you all will like it. Stay tuned for more. If you enjoy leave a review for us!


	2. Chapter 2-Isn't She Lovely

AN: Back for another chapter. My friend Hayley co-write this of course! Hope you like and thanks for the kind review. Keep them coming!

Chapter 2- Isn't She Lovely

It was the next morning. Eleanor woke up, more sleepy than usual.

"Hey eggo girl." El smiles as she pets her dog. "ready for your morning walk." Eggo jumped out of the bed and ran to the living room. "yep, you are ready for your walk." she giggled. She got out of bed, put her shoes and a jacket on and took Eggo out for her morning walk. It was an hour later, and El was off to work. She dreaded it more and more each day. She sighed as she drove to work. She knew there was so much more out there, and she hoped one day soon, she could leave the diner and venture out into something else. She pulled into the parking lot of the diner and turned her car off. "ok, let's get this long day over with." She got out of her car and walked into the diner. It was a few months before they opened. She walked to the back and saw her best friend Pamela.

"Hey girl, how about we blow this place and go shopping?" Pamela giggled. Pamela was a very feisty young woman, and always said what was on her mind. She was African American.

"I would love to, but I need money." El giggled.

"Yeah, I am broke as a joke. Girl, i can't even afford to go shopping." Pamela frowned. Their boss Carly walked over to them.

"Enough chit chat girls, we open now. So be prepared." Carly scolded them as she walked to the front counter, putting napkins in the napkin holders.

"uh, what a bitch." Pamela sighed. El nodded in agreement. Carly walked over to the door and put the open sign up.

"Uh kill me now." El complained as a few customers started to walk in. She got her pen and little note pad out and started to wait on the first customer, taking their order.

Morning broke, Michael looked up at the huge window as the sky glowed a beautiful orange. He stretched, yawning he didn't realize he had been writing all night. He got up walking to the fridge, he opened it noticing nothing was in there. He remembered then that he had never went out after he had gotten home. In the living room was his brief case, he opened it taking out some clothes but changed his mind.

"I don't care, I am tired I am wearing my pjs..." He decided as he grabbed his keys and his wallet going out the front door. Remembering to lock the door as he stumbled sleepy to his vehicle. Getting in starting it up, his head lights glowed on the dark street. Then he reached tonight the sun was raising, and the lights in town dulled by the suns ray. It blinded him, he squinted his sleepy eyes. When he spotted a small diner almost in an alley apart from the other businesses. He drove closer, then into the drive way parking in a parking spot. He breathed in heavily his chest ached as he seen lots of smokers on the street. Mike got out of the vehicle, walking in with his notepad and pencil. He sat at a small table at the back of the chic diner. Reading the menu in full, wondering what he was hungry. He wanted to order everything on the menu but knew he could never eat that much he decided on something small. In behind the register he caught of glimpse of the workers heads but nothing else, he wondered what kind of people worked here.

El walked to the front counter and handed one of the workers, the small order sheet. She walked over to Mike's table.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" She smiled warmly at the young man, sitting before her. She had never seen him come in her before, most of the people she saw were regulars. Mike looked back at the counter seeing a small beautiful girl walk out. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He stumbled on what to say to such a beautiful girl at first but answered her.

"Good Morning, to you too... I will have..." He said as he was lost in her eyes for a moment "I'm sorry..."

El giggled at him and thought he was adorable in his pajamas. "it's ok, take your time."

He looked into her eyes again, "It's just you have beautiful eyes..." Mike stopped himself before he said something stupid to her. "Uhm... I will have 2 sausage egg biscuits and orange please..." He said looking around nervously. She blushed uncontrollably when he said that, and she knew he meant it. She had been hit on a few times, by the older gentlemen that came in the diner, and she felt uncomfortable. But Mike made her feel comfortable, and she just met him.

"aww thanks." She giggled nervously. El writes down, what he wants to order. "ok good choice, the sausage egg biscuits are delicious, very popular around here." Will that be all for you?"

Michael blushed to as he smiled at her. "Yes, thank you..." He looked down at his notepad not realizing it he had been writing about her. The notepad read, 'This girl walked toward me slowly and quietly." She was beautiful, with hazel eyes. I felt butterflies in my stomach, as she walked closer" He thought oh no what if she had seen and read it... "Thank you." He said slowly to her. Michael thought hard for a moment, He had was been writing a horror but his mind must changed as he wrote.

El smiled at him. "ok your order will be out shortly." She smiled and walked to the front counter handing one of the workers the small order sheet. She couldn't help it, but she started staring at the young man she had just waited on. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about him, she immediately connected with. Michael couldn't help himself from turning his head back to the counter where she stood now. They locked eyes suddenly he was quick to look back down at his notepad. El blushed when he looked at her, she noticed he was was writing, she wondered what he was writing about.

*Eleanor! snap out of la la land and take some more orders. there are more customers waiting." Carly scolded.

"oh yes, ma'am. sorry." El said. She was embarrassed as she walked over taking another customer's order. Mike heard her getting yelled out he frowned. He hated to see her being treated so poorly when she was so kind. Really, he didn't know her, but he would like to believe she was as nice as she had seemed to him. El took a few more orders and then when mike's food was done, she walked out and set it at the table he was sitting.

"here you go sir, and here is your orange juice." She smiled. Michael blushed bright red as she leaned over the table. He was different than most men, his eyes stand on her face. Thinking about he had only dated one girl in his life, so he wasn't great with women. He at least knew how not to treat them, he had learned those lessons at home. His dad was abusive emotionally to his mother which he seen daily when he was home. "I hope you enjoy your breakfast, if you need anything else, let me know." El smiled. She had only dated one boy and that was when she was a senior, but he turned into a complete creep.

Michael smiled, "Thank you, uhm thank you for being so nice..."

"You have been one of the nicest customers who has ever into the diner." El said. if I recall, I don't think I have ever seen you before."

He blushed at her sweet words, "No, I just moved here from Indiana... I got here last night... What about you, how long have you lived here?"

"I have lived here all my life... so what brings you to Chicago." She asked intrigued.

He smiled, "I am writer, my first book was a best seller. I am here to get inspired and write more, I am partnered with the theater across the street. Our first show is Friday at 6... You know if you are interested in seeing it... I have a playbill for it if you want one?" El smiled big, interested in what he was saying.

"Oh wow... that all sounds so exciting." "would this be like a date." She blushed.

Mike looked down blushing, "If that is okay with you... I know I just met you and all but I really want to get to know you... Here." He pulled one of the playbills out of his notepad, he signed it. The playbill read, 'Mike Wheeler, Glad I have got to meet you, hope to see more of you, 1-453-869-2134 Call me"

El blushed and took the note from him as she read it. "I would love to go, and I am free that day too." Oh, I never told you my name." She giggled. I am Eleanor Ives."

Mike smiled, "That's a pretty name... Can't wait to see you again"

El blushes at him. "Thank you, and I can't wait either, Mike." El couldn't believe she had met such a nice guy, she had to be dreaming. This all seemed too perfect. She went back and waited on more customers, with Mike on her mind.

Mike stayed there longer after he ate just keep being near her, he tried to get her attention. " Could get some coffee and a donut please?"

She smiles and walks over to him. "of course." be right back. She walks to the back to retrieve him some coffee and a donut. Mike smiled as she wondered away, he waited for her. El came back with his coffee and donut. She goes to put the plate and cup down on the table, and her hand touched his. Mike blushed a lot slipped his hand back.

"I am sorry, that was my bad..." Mike said. El blushed as well.

"No need to apologize." El assured him. He smiled at her so happy for that moment they had.

El smiles. "So, what is this story you are writing about?"

He blushed more, "I will be honest with you... It was horror but when I see you it completely changed into a story about a very nice girl I met at a little diner in the outskirts of town..." He looked into her eyes. El blushed and couldn't believe he was writing a story about her.

"It's about me?" She asked excitedly.

Mike smiled, "Sure, you are the first person I have met here..."

"Well, I feel special." glad you met me first." She smiled.

He smiled, "I am very happy I met you too..." El was getting very excited for their date. He finally left and got in his car on his way out of the diner he waved to her.

El waved at him. "bye mike."

AN: That concludes this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it, we had a great time writing it. Stay tuned for more!


	3. Chapter 3-The Nickname

AN: We are back at another chapter! Thanks for the continued support. Just in case you all are wondering how this co-writing partnership work is; my friend Hayley writes the parts in the story that involve Mike, and I write the parts that involve El. I just want her to get the credit she deserves. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3- "The Nickname"

It was date night for Mike and El. El was extremely nervous about this date, but she was excited as well. She hadn't been on a date since her last boyfriend Brad. She didn't want to give him a second thought because he was horrible to her. She called over her best friend Pamela to help her get ready for the date. Pamela was a whiz add hair and makeup and she knew she would be perfect for the job and plus she needed her best friend for moral support.

Mike drove up the road thinking as he drove. She seemed so perfect, Eleanor, such a sweet name as well. I can't wait to get home and began writing about this experience. El felt so many butterflies in the pit of her stomach, she already knew she liked Mike has Brad never made her feel this way.

"Girl relax you are going to do just fine." Pamela said applying her soft pink eyeshadow.

" I just you don't know, I am so nervous Pam what if when we are on our date and he realizes that he just doesn't like me?" El sighed.

" That won't happen girl. This guy obviously adores you or he wouldn't have asked you out." Pamela said. "Now you look like a vision, Mike is going to go crazy when he sees you." Pamela smiled as she handed her a mirror to look at herself. El looked into the mirror.

"You are so good at makeup, thanks so much." El smiled. "You know Mike is a writer right, he said he was going to write a story about me * El blushed. It makes me feel special."

He got close to his apartment building, he drove in parking kind of quick and headed inside. Once he got upstairs, unlocked the door, he stumbled into the living room taking his shoes off. Thinking of what to wear he got in his suitcase, getting out a button up and a tie. Some khakis and some nice shoes. He put them on and walked into the bathroom almost falling as he put on his shoes as he walked. Now in the bathroom, in front of the mirror he stood fixing his tie.

"That is really beautiful, he seems like the perfect guy." Pamela said.

"It's just he probably has more experience than me." El frowned. I have only been with one guy you know... brad."

"That doesn't count though girl, he hurt you, he did the worst thing imagine what you could do to another human being he forced himself on you and violated you." El held back tears and nodded.

"I have so many issues, I don't know if Mike is ready for that." I am so afraid to trust another guy, but Mike seems so different. I can see it in his eyes." El smiled thinking about Mike. I I know I just met him, but he makes me feel so alive and I feel comfortable with him, I think I'm definitely going to fall for him on this date."

"Now, lets hope he is a perfect gentlemen on this date, if he hurts you in anyway, I will cut his dick off." Pamela chuckled.

"I will let you know." El giggled. "Well I gotta put my dress on and i'll be ready." She smiled as she stood up from the chair grabbing her black plaid mini dress off of the bed. It was super cute and Pamela helped pick it out. El walked to the bathroom to change. Eggo jumped in Pamela's lap.

"Your mommy is really happy Eggo." Pamela giggled as she pets her.

He practiced talking to her, "Hello, Eleanor, I am here for your date..." "Hello, El- El! El! That is the perfect nickname for her." I just smiled, at that point I could wait to try my chops on that nickname. Maybe it would make her blush when I call her that. Or maybe, she will get mad saying it's too early for nicknames. Either way he was going to try it.

l finishes putting her dress on and looked in the mirror at her reflection. She took a deep breath. "Ok, I can do this." She said to herself. Don't be nervous Eleanor, Mike is a good guy." El continued giving herself a pep talk. She walked out of the bathroom.

"Foxy lady." Pamela giggled. You look stunning." Pamela hugged her. El giggled, hugging her back. "He will be here soon to pick you up, now remember Eleanor be yourself no matter what, and don't be nervous." Pamela smiled.

El nodded. "I will." She loved Pamela like a sister, and her support meant everything.

"And one more thing, you are a fucking superstar! own it girl." Pamela giggled.

Mike danced around happily chuckling at himself. He smiled brightly, "El, my lady, could I have this dance?" He said in a funny voice. "Can I hold your hand?" He blushed thinking of her smile.

El smiled and kissed Eggo. "You will love Mike." She said to her petting her." She puts her shoes on, puts her black coat on and grabs her purse putting it over her shoulder

He thought of what she was doing now, she was probably trying on 50 dresses thinking none of them would work. Piling makeup on, thinking she needed it. Even though in my mind no matter what she wore, and whether she had make-up on or not. She was beautiful, and he was lucky to be going on with date with her.

Mike smiled, "I am ready!" He giggled walking to the front door. Mike made it down to his vehicle, he got in buckling up and heading that way. He turned the radio on, and patted to the beat on his stirring wheel.

El walked into the living room nervously waiting for him. Mike drove slowly as he got to her apartment building. He parked out front of the building, and he got out walking up to the building. Frowning looking around thinking this is a bad place for Eleanor to have to leave. Looking behind him as he walked into the building afraid someone might grab him. He headed up the stairs almost jogging to get away. Eggo heard footsteps and barked**.**

El smiles at her. "aww you hear something girl?" She knew it was probably Mike. It was time for their date. El looks over at Pamela. "that is probably Mike, I am so nervous." She took a breath.

Mike was sweating and nervous hearing a homeless man banging on the main door to the building. He knocked a little louder. Thinking please El open up, I have to get her out of this awful place.

El walked over to the door opening it up and she saw him. He looked stunningly beautiful in his suit. She immediately felt more butterflies flap around in her stomach. It almost like they were doing summersaults. "Mike, hi!" El greeted him. "please come in."

Mike almost ran inside sweating then he jumped seeing Eggo. He was so worried about someone or something getting he didn't even notice El. Turning and looking at her now, he noticed just as beautiful she looked. His mouth dropped wide open as he stare at her she was all done up looking so perfect.

El blushed immediately when he looked at her. Eggo ran up to him, happily wagging her tail.

Mike frowned, "Eleanor... I have a question to ask you?"

El looked at him confused. "yes, want is it?"

He frowned, "I am worried about you... This is a bad street..."

"oh, I'm used to it Mike. it's no big deal." El smiled, but that is sweet of you for caring. Pamela frowned a little bit.

"It's not the best place to love, but I know Eleanor won't be living here forever." Pamela assured him. El smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Mike, this is my best friend Pamela." El said.

Mike turned around seeing Pamela sitting on the couch. "Woah, sorry I was so worried about El-Eleanor I didn't noticed you... I am so sorry" He shook his head feeling dumb, He almost said her nickname it's not the time for that. "It's nice to meet you, Pamela, was it?" He reached his hand out toward her to shake her hand.

Pamela shook his hand. "nice to meet you too" Now you kids get out of here and have fun on your date, I will take care of Eggo while you are gone."

El hugs her. "Thank you are the best pam, and bye bye Eggo girl mommy loves you." She pets her and looks over at Mike. "I am ready if you are."

Mike smiled at her and the puppy. "Can I pet her first?"

El smiles. "yes, if course."

He smiled brightly and walked over to her and Eggo. Tripping on his shoe lace and falling flat on his face. He blushed uncontrollably feeling embarrassed.

El ran over to him. "are you okay?"

Mike nodded quickly getting blushing bright red. "Yeah, just embarrassed myself in front of the most beautiful girl in the world..."

El giggled and blushed. She thought he was being incredibly sweet. Pamela watched them and smiled. She could tell Mike was a genuine person.

Mike reached his hand over and began petting Eggo. He smiled at the dog, "She is so soft and cute!"

Eggo licked his face." El giggled. "she is, she likes you. She only licks people's faces when she liked then, she bites people she doesn't like."

Mike smiled chuckling, "I guess it's my lucky day, because I don't want to die!"

El giggled. "you are so funny Mike."

Mike smiled, "I am glad, I am able to make you laugh that happy laugh! Happy looks so pretty on you!"

El blushed more, and thinking to herself could he be more perfect. "aww you are sweet mike."

Mike smiled taking her hand gently. Blushing bright red, "Awe shucks"

El took his hand. "shall we?"

He blushed smiling, "Ladies first!" He opened the door walking her out.

Pamela waved good bye. "have fun you too. treat my girl good."

El smiled and waved back. "I think he will."

Mike smiled, "You have my word! She is in good hands!" He chuckled.

El blushed when he said that. "yes, I believe it."

Mike walked her down the stairs opening the big door at the bottom. He rushed getting her to the car picking her up running. "Nice chest, ma'am! Ooooooo" A man yelled at her, Mike put her in the car buckling her in closing the door. El was uncomfortable at the man's choice of words. Her neighbors weren't the nicest people. They were creepy, and the men were very perverted.

Mike looked angerly, but just stormed to the other side of the vehicle getting in. Thinking he couldn't protect her, the life she has she may need someone who can take care of her. El looked down tears forming in her eyes. That one neighbor in particular, was always saying crude things to her. He frowned speeding away, he kept looking back to see if he was following as he fixed his mirror. He looked over at her seeing that she was crying he reached his hand over laying it on hers. "I'm sorry..." Mike didn't know what to say he felt like if he told her he was weak and would have died saving her from his words... She would lose any and all respect for him. Thinking he only cared about himself.

"It's ok, I am fine." El tried to assure him, even though she was not fine.

Mike frowned, "You know you can be honest with me... If something is bothering you... You can tell..." Being honest he thought about what he was saying to her, when he wasn't being honest with her. The feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach as he spoke he formed little droplets of sweat on his forehead.

"It's nothing, okay? He is just a pervy old man, I just ignore him most of the time. Most of the neighbors are like." she frowned. "I don't really have nice neighbors. My apartment is the sketchy side of the city, I guess you could say."

Mike frowned, "I-I-I'm worried about you, living there... What if I pay for you a hotel? I can't sleep knowing there's a chance you could be in danger..."

"Aww well, that's very sweet. But I will be ok, and besides I don't think Eggo would be allowed in a hotel." She appreciated the offer, but she didn't want Mike to pay for a hotel. "I have only had one person break in, and my baby girl bit him right away."

Mike frowned worried still, "Listen, I have to be honest with you... I am sorry for not taking up for you back there... I-I was scared, now if you are going to stop seeing me, I-I understand... Just let me at the least drive you back..." He stuttered as he spoke not wanting to let her go, but his mom always said 'If you love something you have to let it go... Holding it still it will never be happy...'

"Mike, of course I want to still see you. El assured him. I want to go on this date. You are being too hard on yourself. You aren't used to being in places like that, I am assuming so it's ok to be afraid."

Mike frowned, "But... No man is afraid... My dad always said that... He would beat us with a switch for crying over anything as a kid... Crying is for women..."

El was saddened when Mike told her about his dad. he sounded a lot like her adoptive father. "I am so sorry Mike. you didn't deserve that."

Mike frowned thinking too hard on the subject beating himself up mentally for not doing something about what just happened. "Maybe I did deserve it..."

El frowned and didn't understand why he say that about himself. She sometimes felt like she deserved it when papa would beat on her. He always made her think she was less and would never amount to anything. She wanted to confide in mike, and tell him about her past and how she could relate to having a monster for a father, even though "papa" wasn't really her father. She felt like she could trust Mike, but she wasn't ready to talk about all that yet. "No, you did not, you did nothing wrong."

Mike frowned, "I wish, I could go back and do something... I feel so bad, and I feel so much guilt..."

"You did nothing wrong Mike, it's fine really" El said.

Mike frowned as they approached the restaurant he had made reservations for. "Here, we are..."

El looked at the outside of the restaurant, and couldn't believe how nice it was. "wow!"

Mike pulled the vechile to a stop and got out. Closing his door then walking to the other side opening hers and taking her hand. Helping her out.

El took his hand. "thanks." She looked around at the nice restaurant. She felt like a princess, He was making her feel like she was the only girl in the whole world

Mike smiled now, trying to let the negative thoughts go. He just thought about how beautiful she truly was in this moment.

El smiled and held to his hand. "It looks so beautiful outside, I can't wait to see what it looks like in the inside."

Mike smiled, "Nothing, could be as beautiful as you.."

El blushed uncontrollably as Mike continued to be such a gentleman to her. Mike smiled and kissed her hand leading her into the restaurant. El smiled at him, still blushing.

Mike smiled as they approached the greeter. The greeter smiled brightly, "Mr. Wheeler, you called earlier?" Mike nodded, handing him his I.D. El couldn't believe how elegant the restaurant looked inside. She had never been to such a nice place before.

The greeter smiled brightly, "Right this way!" Leading them to a table in front of a giant aquarium with different types of fish in it. "Table for 2!"

Mike smiled, "Thank you, sir!"

"Mike, this is so nice... I love it." El smiled softly. This is seriously beautiful and I love fish, I love all animals."

Mike blushed bright red, "I am so glad you like it!" He walked over pulling her chair out for and helping her get seated before sitting down himself.

The greeter smiled again, "What would you two like for drinks?"

El looked over at the fish, admiring them, then she looked at the greeter. "May I have a lemonade please?"

The greeter looked to her, "Sure, and you Mr. Wheeler?"

Mike smiled at him, "Sweet Tea sounds good to me!" The greeter nodded before heading to get their drinks.

El picks up the menu. "So, have you been here before?"

Mike smiled, "No, but when I saw it riding home the other night... I knew I wanted to bring you here!"

"Well, I definitely like it." El smiled.

The greeter switched back to greeting and the waiter walked up with their drinks placing them on the table. Mike smiled, "Thank you" he picked up a menu reading them.

The waiter smiled, "Let me know when you are ready to order!" He said walking to another table.

She continued to look at the menu, there was so many choices. "Everything looks scrumptious, it's going to be hard to decide."

Mike smiled, "Yeah, Streak and Cesar salad bowl... And wings! That's what I want!"

"mmm sounds delicious." El giggled. "I think I know what I want now, dessert looks really good too."

Mike blushed bright red, "Hope you don't mind, I have a big appetite!" He giggled.

"I don't mind at all." She giggled as well.

Mike smiled at her, "What dessert did you think looks good?"

"The chocolate chip brownie." El smiled. "I love chocolate."

Mike smiled, "Me too, ooh that sounds so good!"

El nods in agreement and noticed how pretty his eyes were, they were dark, but very loving.

Mike smiled brightly at getting lost in her eyes too. When the waiter walked back up to the table. "Did you two decide?" He nodded, "The steak, cesar salad bowl, the wings, and chocolate brownie for each of us!"

"Yes, and I would like parmesan French fries, and the cheese bread please." El told the waiter.

The waiter smiled, "Alright good choices!" I will be right back.

El nodded and smiled at the waiter. "umm... Mike I-I can pay for mine."

Mike shook his head, "No you won't either." He smiled at her, "I want to."

El didn't make much money, but she didn't want Mike to catch on to that. She didn't want him or anyone to feel sorry for her. "No, it's ok. How much is it?"

The waiter smiled, "Your meal by itself will be 38.90, then will your drink 40.08"

El frowned. "oh." thinking to herself there was no way she could pay for that.

Mike smiled taking his wallet out opening it reveling lots of cash. "Listen, El I have got it..." Not realizing he had used her nickname.

El smiled, and couldn't believe how perfect he was. Her last boyfriend didn't even compare to him. Mike was a very sweet, gentle loving young man and all she wanted to do was get to know him. She blushed at the nickname and smiled big. "El?"

The waiter smiled walking in the back. Mike blushed bright red, "Yeah... It's a nickname I thought about today..."

"Aww, I like it. it's cute." El giggled, blushing still.

Mike smiled, "Yes it is, just like you!"

"You are cute." El smiled.

Mike smiled blushing, "Awe..." The waiter walked up and sat their plates in front of them.

"mmm, if this food tastes as good as it looks, you might have to bring me back." She smiled, and then worried about, what if he didn't want to go on another date with her.

Mike smiled, "Definitely! I can't wait for more time with you..." He blushed.

El got excited when he said that. "really? you wanna go out again? I was hoping you would say that."

Mike smiled. "yes you make me happy, El.." He blushed.

"aww, well you make me happy too." El smiled softly as she started to eat her food.

Mike started eating too blushing a lot. "El... It's perfect!"

He looked down chuckling, "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I like it." El smiled, continuing to eat. "so how do you like Chicago so far?"

Mike looked down, frowning almost, "I honestly haven't seen much since I have been here..."

"oh, well I would love to show you around." She smiled. It's really a beautiful city. there is a nice park."

He smiled feeling invested in everything she had to say. "I would love that!"

"The park has really nice music festivals. El smiled. "we can go sometime if you want."

He smiled thinking about how nice it would be to take her out and showing her off. "That sounds nice!"

"ok! It's a date." She giggled finishing eating her food.

Mike smiled blushing a lot at the sound of her saying that it's like a dream. Thinking about his past years he never been good with girls. He had only dated one in his whole life besides El.

"mmm, I am not sure if I can eat that brownie. I am so full." She giggled.

Mike smiled, "You can take it to go!"

"I believe I will do that." She smiled. I can't wait to go see your play. I know it'll be good."

Mike smiled, "Its romantic... I mean the play."

"oh, really?" El asked excitedly. I love those type of plays."

Mike smiled blushing, he hoped she would like it. "It should be fun, you can invite your friend Pam to come by... If you want."

"Aww that's nice, I am sure you'll like that." El smiled at him.

Mike blushed, as he reached in his coat taking out Pam a ticket sliding it to her. "Here, is her ticket! You don't need one you are my special guest."

El still couldn't get over his generosity, he was so giving. More than she felt she deserved. she took the ticket. "I'm your special guest?!"

He blushed hearing her excitement. "Yes, of course!"

"This is so nice, Mike. thank-you." She said graciously

Mike smiled eating thinking it was delicious. "Don't think me you deserve this princess" He blushed realizing what he called her.

El blushed so heavy. This guy was so incredibly, amazing. she knew it had to be a dream. "aww."

He turned even brighter red in his cheeks. He ate more of his food before, getting a drink of his tea. "This food is so good, what do you think?"

She sipped on her lemonade. "yes, it was delicious."

Mike ate more, and drank more. "I am glad you like it!"

"Next time, I want to take you to dinner." She winked.

He smiled as she winked at him. "That is sweet!"

"There is this really good sub sandwich place, a few blocks from where I live." El said.

He smiled brightly, "I would love to sub as your guest!" He chuckled at himself. El giggled at clever joke. He was cute! Mike smiled as he finished eating everything including his dessert he drank his tea. El was excited to see how the rest of the night would go. The waiter made his way back around. Mike paid him for the meal, then a tip.

"Dinner was wonderful and delicious, thanks." She smiled.

Mike smiled, "I had fun!" He stood up. "I am so full... My buttons might pop..." He chuckled. "It was nice getting to know you."

El giggled again at his one of his jokes. It seemed like he was full of them. "It was so nice getting to know you more too."

Mike blushed, smiling at her he leaned toward and kissed her cheek. El's cheeks were red. It was such a simple, sweet gesture. But it was so romantic, even if it was just her cheek.

Mike blushed bright red, as he backed up. "I hope that wasn't too much..."

"No, it was perfect." El beamed.

Mike blushed and gently took her hand. Leading her to the front of the restaurant. The greeter smiled, "El, these flowers are for you it seems they just got delivered." On the card it read- El, El, El, it definitely has a good ring to it! I am glad, I met you that diner the other night. -Mike

Wheeler In the flowers sat a ring. He thought about his joke chuckling.

It was a promise ring was all he just wanted to get her something special. He hoped she wouldn't turned as it was too soon for it. Somehow though he knew that she was the one for him. He just had to show her so he would do his best.

El took the flowers and read the card, she started to tear up. Mike's words were so sweet. Even though they had just recently met, she had real feeling for him. "Mike, the flowers are so pretty. How did you know, my favorite color is pink! I love them and the card is so touching. thanks so much." She noticed the ring. "oh, wow it's lovely. I am going to wear it now." She smiled putting it on her middle finger. "What a lovely gesture... but I don't have anything for you." she frowned.

Mike smiled brightly, "I have a ring to match your but its just a gold band." He looked up at her, "You know, you don't owe me a thing! And your friend Pam told me you liked the color pink!"

El smiled. "remind me to thank her. She knows me well, we go way back." This is the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me Mike. I won't forget it."

Mike blushed bright red, "Really?" He smiled as they walked out.

El nodded. "Yes, it really is."

He giggled, thinking how happy he was in this moment with her not wanting it to end. "Uhm... Excuse for a moment?"

El was concerned something was wrong. "are you ok?"

He shook his head, "Just wait right here!" He walked into the store next to the restaurant. He walked picking out a vase for her flowers. Then he walked up paying for it and he got water in it. Then he walked back out holding it in his hand smiling.

El giggled and smiled. "aww you think of everything. A vase for my beautiful flowers."

Mike smiled, "Here." He took her flowers putting them into the case smiling at her.

El smiled and kissed his cheek suddenly. She blushed immediately afterwards. Mike blushed a lot too, smiling brightly. Thinking wow, she is so sweet! El smiled softly at him, feeling so content in that very moment.

He took her hand and helped her in car. Then he got in the drivers seat, "We can go get Pam and Eggo! For the play, Eggo can wait for us in my office." He smiled at the thought, he thought Eggo was so cute!

"oh, eggo would love that. she loves car rides." El smiled.

AN: And that concludes this chapter! We hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more!


	4. Chapter 4-Getting to Know You Better

AN:Hey guys, thanks for being so patient with this next chapter. Hayley and I worked very hard on it, so we hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4 -Getting to Know You Better

Mike smiled, as he pulled up in front of El's apartment building. El was so excited and pumped about seeing Mike's play. She had never really been to a play since high school, so this was going to be a treat.

"What me to go get Pamela and eggo?" She asked.

Mike looked worried, "I will go with you!" He got out opening her door for her. El looked up at him and took his hand. She knew he was concerned about her pervy neighbors. She felt safe with Mike, even though she was used to the Perverts that lived in the apartment building. But, she still hated them. Mike helped her out, walking her inside cautiously. El smiles at him, she thought it was sweet how he was being protective of her.

Pamela sits on the couch with Eggo watching "Mamas family " "Hey! what are you all doing back so soon?"

El walks in holding her flowers she sets them on the table. "Hey Pam, Mike has a ticket for you to go to the play and he said Eggo could tag along with us!"

Mike smiled, petting Eggo then looking up at them. "Yeah, you interested?"

umm, but I don't want to crowd your date." Pamela said.

"But, you won't be. A lot of people will be there, I'm sure and the ticket should go to someone." El explained.

"But what about your ticket?" Pamela asked.

Mike smiled, "She is my special guest! She doesn't need a ticket!" El blushed when he said that. Pamela smiles at them.

"Aww how nice for Eleanor." Pamela said. I would love to go, I'm not dressed up or anything though." Pamela frowned.

Mike smiled thinking about how they could get her there without him being late. "I have a friend that could probably give you a ride to your house, then to the play. What do you say?"

"oh, you do?" Pamela asked. are you sure they won't mind getting me?"

He smiled, "I will call him now. El could I use your phone?"

El nods. "there is one of the kitchen, you are welcome to use it." Mike walked into the kitchen dialing Steve the actor that was in the play he was the writer for. Steve was going over his lines in his apartment. When the phone rang he walked over to it.

"This this is so exciting girl I can't believe you're a special guest". He must really like you Eleanor." Pamela gushed.

El's checks immediately turned red. "I think he does... and I like him too."

Steve picked up the phone, "Hello?"

Mike smiled, "Hey, Steve"

"so, you are in like with him?" Pamela said. El nodded and giggled. She definitely liked Mike. It was crazy how fast she was developing feelings, for this man she just met.

"He's just so amazing, he took me to a nice restaurant and even paid for my meal. El beamed.

"Wow, last time I was on a date I had to pay for his meal. let's say I never went out with that fool again." Pamela chuckled. Mike seems like a real gentleman."

Steve smiled, "It's your Mr. Wheeler, need something?"

Mike smiled, "You up for a date with a nice girl?"

"He is... He he really is." El smiled.

"I am a little nervous, about this guy coming to pick me up." Pamela said.

"He is a friend of Mike's, if he's anything like him, I am sure it will be fine." El assured her.

Steve smiled, "Oh, I haven't dated anyone for a while... I will give it a shot, Mr. Wheeler! Where do I pick her up?"

Mike smiled, giving him the address.

Pamela nodded. "you are probably right. ok I gotta get out of these clothes and get into something a little nicer. Mind if I borrow a dress?"

"What's mine is yours?" El smiled. help yourself to anything."

Steve smiled, "On my way, thanks for this."

Mike nodded, "You're welcome."

"Thanks girl." Pamela smiled and rushes back to El's bedroom.

Mike smiled hanging up, walking in to the living room. "He is on his way!" Steve got in his car and headed that way.

El smiled. "alright, Pam is just freshening up."

Mike smiled, "He is a nice guy Steve, he is the male lead in my play!"

Steve he was almost there he turned on the radio, Mariah Carey came on he was jamming.

El nods. "That's nice, I know he will treat my girl right."

Pamela walks back in the living room wearing a black dress. "Does this look ok?'"

El nods. "You look beautiful."

Mike blushed feeling bad for looking at her when she came out he turned away. Steve knocked on the door.

Pamela smiled "Thanks." She blushed hearing the door knock.

"Oh, that must be your friend Mike." El said. "I'll get it." She walked over unlocking the door letting him in. "Hello there. please come in."

Mike nodded, "Yes, I am sure it is..."

Steve smiled, "Hello, you must be El!"

"Yes, I must be." El giggled. Mike must've told you about my nickname already. "

Steve smiled, "Yeah, this man won't stop talking about you!" He patted Mikes back. Mike smiled blushing.

El smiled blushing as well. "This is my friend Pamela. she will be your date for this evening."

Pamela smiled big at him, a little nervous. "Yeah! nice to meet you. what's your name?" She giggled.

Steve smiled blushing looking at how beautiful Pamela was. "Woah! You are gorgeous! I am Steve!" Steve smiled. Mike smiled.

Pamela smiled, and giggled a little. "Aww so are you, Steve!"

"Well, we don't want to be late, is everyone ready to go?" El asked getting Eggo's leash.

Steve smiled blushing, "Oh sorry we better go, are you ready?"

Mike smiled, "I am..."

El puts the leash on Eggo. "Ok then, let's go to Mike's play!"

Mike walked out with her, holding her hand.

Steve reached out his hand to Pamela. "Can I hold your hand?"

El held Mike's hand and walked out with him as she walked Eggo out.

Pamela smiled, thinking he was. really sweet. "Sure!"

Mike smiled, "Awh, Eggo!" Steve smiled taking her hand and walking her outside.

Mike smiled, "That's good... Rosie... My old dog I told you about she didn't like them she would have panic attacks...

Steve smiled at her, "Chandler, the lead male role!"

El frowns. "Aww you must've really loved her. I bet she was a good dog."

"Ooh the leading man." Pamela smiled as she approached the car.

Mike frowned. " I did she was a good girl..."

Steve blushed smiled. "I can help you in if you would like?"

Pamela smiled and nods. "Such a gentleman. yes please." Steve smiled and helped her into his car passenger seat closing the door. Then getting in the driver's seat.

El frowned. "I am so sorry Mike, you must've really loved her. She was lucky to have a good friend like you."

Pamela smiled getting excited about the play and enjoying Steve's company so far.

Mike frowned tears in his eyes, "Thank you..."

El rubs his shoulder. "Its ok Mike."

Steve smiled, turning the radio on Mariah Carey was playing again. "Yes, another good song! You like?"

Pamela smiles big. "Yes! I adore her." She is mad talented.

Steve smiled, "Yes she is!"

Pamela smiles, she thought Steve seemed like a really genuine person.

Mike frowned, trying to get his mind of it. " We better just go..." He helped her and Eggo in the car before getting in himself.

El frowned feeling sad For Mike. She hated to see him in any type of pain.

Steve looked down, "I haven't been on a date for a very long time..."

Pamela was in shock a little, Steve was a very good looking man and seemed like a gentlemen. Any girl would be lucky to be his friend, or go on a date with him. "really?" She asked. "That's no big deal, dating can be hard at times."

Steve frowned, "Yeah... She cheated on me..."

"Damn, that is cold." Pamela sighed.

El looked out the window happily.

Mike smiled, "Eggo, is so cute watch her she really does love it!"

Steve pulled off the road, quickly taking of his jacket handing it to her before pulling back on the road. He turned the heat on low.

"Yeah these cold Chicago nights.' Pamela said, trying to think of ways to keep the conversation going.

Steve frowned still thinking about the dating thing. "Yeah, sorry my mind isn't where it should be... Its rude of me..."

El holds Eggo, smiling. "yes, she is my baby. She has helped me through some hard times."

Mike smiled, "I am sure she has..."

El pets her softly. "yes, when I first moved into my apartment I saw her running around outside of the building. She she was just a little puppy. someone abandoned the poor thing." she frowned.

Pamela shook her head. "nah, you are fine, it's not rude. So, you are an actor?"

Steve smiled thinking about acting, "Yes, I am the number one broadway actor in Chicago!"

"ooh that is really nice." Pamela said. I am just a diner girl and it's a thrill a minute." She hated her job personally but working with El made it somewhat bearable.

Mike frowned, "That is awful, but now she is with the person made for her!"

"Yes, we were meant to find each other. She is like my child." El smiles big. "My baby Eggo." She kissed her.

Steve frowned, "I am so sorry... That has to be a tiring job, huh?

Pamela nods. "yes it is. It sucks having to wait on people hand and foot and be cussed out."

Mike smiled as he approached the theatre. El smiled brightly looking at the outside of the theater.

Steve frowned, "That really happens?"

"Yes, daily." Pamela said. It really hurt my feelings at first, but now I am used to it. I still hate it though."

Mike smiled, "This the main street Broadway theatre, have you ever been her before?"

El shook her head. "No, but I have always wanted to."

Steve shook his head, "You shouldn't have to deal with that..."

"No one really should." Pamela sighed.

Mike smiled, "Today is your lucky day!"

El smiled excitedly. "I am so excited!"

Steve frowned, "Is there anyway I can help? He asked concerned.

"Aww that is sweet of you." Pamela smiled. But I will be alright."

Mike smiled getting out helping El and Eggo out. "It is exciting."

El smiled. "Yes it sure is."

Steve frowned, he wanted to help so much. Pamela really could tell he was a sweetheart, she couldn't wait to get to know him better.

Mike smiled, as they walked in the big doors to the right there was a stair case. "Up here is my office!"

El smiled big in total fascination. she thought it was so gorgeous inside. "Okay!"

Steve smiled, "So do you like to sing? I love to..."

Pamela nods. "Yes my friend El and I love to sing. I bought her a karaoke karaoke machine for her birthday, and we use it all the time."

Steve smiled, "Oh, really? That's interesting!"

"Yes, singing is my passion. Just call me the singing waitress." Pamela giggled.

Mike smiled, walking up the stairs unlocking his big office. El smiled looking around. Mike smiled at her, "Eggo, you can play in here..." He frowned going to the cabinet on the wall it was full of dog toys and other things. "These were Rosie's you can use them Eggo..."

El smiled and set Eggo down. "aww this is really nice Mike. Thanks, she is going to love it."

Steve blushed, loving getting to know her. Pamela smiled glancing over at Steve. "So, are you from here?"

Mike smiled, now seeing Eggo with the toys. Eggo happily plays with her toys. El giggled. "She sure is enjoying it Mike. She loves to be spoiled."

Steve looked down, "I am actually from Hawkins, Indiana it's a small little town on the big map... You probably haven't heard of it..."

Pamela thinks. "oh, isn't that where Mike is from. I think Eleanor mentioned something like that." So, did you like it there?"

Mike smiled, thinking of the good memories with Rosie his pup, "I am glad you like them, Eggo!"

El smiles at Mike. "thanks for being so kind to her. she is special to me."

Steve nodded, "Yeah, that's where I grew up and met Mike. It had its benefits unlike the city it was quiet."

"Yeah, I lived in California, but my family moved to Chicago when i was 15 and I met Eleanor in high school and we have been friends ever since? Pamela said. we're you two friends growing up?"

Mike smiled, "She is special! You're welcome!"

El hugs him. "you are so sweet."

Steve frowned thinking about it, "Actually, I dated his sister... She was the only girl, I ever dated I was so good to her... And she used me she was cheated on me with another guy... I met Mike when he was an adult, so we have been friends a good year."

Pamela frowns. "oh my god... that is so shitty to do someone like that. I am sorry Steve. It's good you are not with someone like that." She couldn't understand why someone would cheat on him.

Mike blushed brightly, El smiled and looked at him.

Steve frowned, "Thank you..."

"I dated a guy in high school, but it was like puppy love, it wasn't that serious." Pamela giggled. And I dated a guy, right out of school. I really loved him, but he fell out of love with me." She frowned.

Mike smiled, "Eggo, will be okay, we should go and see more of the theatre. What do you think?"

El nodded. "Yes, I would love to. See what it all looks like."

Steve frowned, "Awe... I hate that..." Then he smiled and looked at her locking eyes with her, "I know you will find someone who will never fall out of love. With your beautiful smile, your eyes bright and gorgeous!" He blushed realizing what he said.

Pamela blushed when he said that to her. "Aww you a doll, Steve. And the same goes for you... and your hair is gorgeous. Who does it?"

Mike smiled, "Alright!"

El petted Eggo. "You hang out in here, mommy will be back. Please don't think I am weird for talking to my dog." She giggled.

Mike frowned, "No, I would never... I always talked to Rosie... It's almost like she could understand me..."

Steve smiled blushing, "Me..."

"You do a good job, man." Pamela giggled.

El smiled loving that they there were a lot alike in Many ways, especially their love for animals. "I feel that way about Eggo."

Mike smiled, "Awh, I can tell."

Steve smiled, "Thank you... I gel it..."

"You gel it well." Pamela giggled at her own little joke.

El smiles at him. "Okay, I am ready for my theatre tour." She giggled.

Mike smiled, taking her hand. El smiled, holding his hand.

Steve smiled and giggled with her, as they pulled up to the theatre. Pamela smiled. "I actually have been here a few times. My dad and I love the plays here."

Mike walked her down to the main doors again before heading forward. El smiled holding his hand walking with him.

Steve smiled, "Really? We should bring him out for one sometime!"

Pamela smiled. "yeah he would like that."

Mike smiled. "This is the honor hall..." He pointed to the wall there was a big portrait of him. "There's me!"

El smiled, looking at it. "aww you look so cute. this is really nice "

Steve smiled parking and getting out. He walked to her side helping her out. "So, he is a Broadway fanatic huh?"

Pamela gets out. "yes, he is. When my mom died, he felt so alone... and we started going to these plays, he really enjoyed them "

Mike blushed bright red, "Oh really, you think so?"

El nodded, blushing a little.

Steve smiled, "That's sad, but plays have that effect on people! I would love to meet him sometime!"

"aww I am sure. he's like to meet you too. " Pamela smiled.

Mike blushed more, smiling thinking about her compliment. El took a chance and kissed his cheek suddenly.

Steve smiled taking her hand and walking her inside, "Is this okay?"

"My hand is yours to hold." Pamela giggled.

Mike turned hot red as she kissed his cheek. El giggled at how cute he looked.

Steve smiled, and grasped it tightly looking into her eyes. Pamela holds his hand walking into the theatre with him.

Mike cleared his throat, "So, uhm, you want to take a look back stage?"

"Yes, I would love to." El beamed.

Steve smiled, "What do you think?"

Pamela smiled. "I love it here, it's always so pretty "

Mike smiled walking her up the aisle way to the stage.

El smiled at how big the theatre is. "whoa! this place is huge."

Steve smiled, "Yes, it is..."

Pamela giggled. "how many plays you be in?"

Mike smiled, "Yes, it is, and the feeling of the crowd clapping rocks this whole room. And I love the way my heart feels when I see that I have accomplished something as big as this..." He got into the moment he looked up.

El could tell how passionate he was about his work. "Must be an amazing feeling Mike."

Steve smiled. "10, it would be way more but when you get chosen for a play here. The same show plays 2 nights a week, for 8 weeks.

Pamela. "whoa, you must work really hard."

Steve smiled, "Yeah... I stay tired."

Mike smiled blushing, "It is very rewarding!"

El smiled listening to him. "It's nice that you found something in life that you are so passionate about."

"I would say so, when do you ever find the time to relax?" Pamela asked.

Steve smiled, "I have 3 days where I can take a break"

"I am sure it is a lot of hard work, it takes a special person to be able to put all this together." El complemented him.

"Hmm, well maybe on one of those days you are off, maybe we can chill." Pamela giggled.

Steve smiled, "I would love too!"

El smiled and looked around. "So, when is show-time?"

Mike smiled, "Soon!" He led her into the rooms. "These are the warm up rooms."

Pamela looks at him and smiles. "It's a date!"

Steve smiled, "Can't wait..."

"They are really nice, Mike." El smiled. How many stories have you actually written?"

Mike smiled, "A lot, but only finished 4."

Steve smiled. Pamela was drawing a blank. She had no idea what to conversate about. She looked down at the floor.

"That is good though, I can't imagine how hard it is to write a story. But, I have written songs. I actually have a full journal of song lyrics that I have wrote." El told him.

Mike smiled, "Could I read them sometime?" He beamed.

El couldn't believe he would actually want to read it, no one else really had before. She had wrote most of the songs during a very dark period in her life, when her adoptive mother died of cancer, when she was separated from her adoptive sister, and when she was adopted by Dr. Brenner. Living with him was a total nightmare, and many of the songs she wrote were during the time she lived with him. "That aren't really that good, Mike."

Mike frowned, "I am sure they are..."

Steve smiled, "Come and see the stage with me?"

Pamela looked up at him, smiling softly. "Sure."

El blushed a little. "Well thank-you, and you will have to let me read your stories."

Mike smiled, "Of course."

Steve walked her up the main aisle.  
Pamela smiles walking down the aisle with him. "wow, it looks even bigger in here when it's empty."

El smiles softly at him. Mike smiled at her.

Steve smiled, "Yeah, I get why you would say that! It feels good when you are on stage looking at the crowd.

"Do you ever get nervous, or stage fright?" Pamela questioned. Man, I know I would. Every time I come here there is a big crowd of people."

El looks lovingly in his eyes. Mike blushed, "I uhm..."

El moved closer to him. "Yes?"

Steve smiled. "Yeah, sometimes..."

"But, that is a good thing, right?" Pamela asked.

Mike suddenly kissed her lips romantically.

El blushed as she kissed his lips back softly.

Steve nodded, "Not always... But yeah sometimes..."

"It means that you truly love what you do." Pamela said.

Mike smiled, backing up fast hoping he didn't slip up kissing her.

El blushed and smiled softly at him. "wow... that was nice. Thank-you." She blushed more, then thought she sounded stupid for saying thank-you to him for kissing her.

Steve smiled, "I do, one day I see you sing on this stage!" He giggled, "What do you think? Will that come true?"

Pamela giggled. "I don't know, Eleanor is a much better sing than I am."

Mike giggled, "You are so cute..." He blushed.

El blushed even more. "thanks. I don't really know why I keep thanking you." She giggled.

Steve smiled, "Want to sing something? Any song you want, I can play on this DJ sound system! There is the mic.." He pointed excited to hear her.

Pamela started to get nervous, and she shook her head. "No, I can't."

Mike smiled, "You're welcome... It's okay, I love seeing you blush."

El smiled softly. "It's that noticeable huh? I blushed so much, my cheeks feel like they are in fire." She giggled.

Steve smiled, "Come on, it's just me and the microphone!"

Pamela thought it was a sweet gesture, she was just too nervous. "Sorry Steve, I just can't "

Mike giggled,"Mmhmm, I can't get enough..." He shook his head.

"I've never met someone like you Mike. Never, you are so kind." El smiled, complimenting him.

Steve smiled, "What about a duet?"

"A Duet?" Pamela giggled. Do you sing?"

Mike froze looking at her lips, "Huh?" He blushed nervously.

El giggled. "I said, I've never met someone like you. You are a very special person."

Steve smiled and clapped his hands, "Sure do! So, what do you say?"

Pamela blushed and chuckled. "oh, what the hell, let's sing!"

Mike looked at her again, "Awh, wow, I feel the same way... Sorry, I was just thinking about the kiss..."

El smiled softly. "It was nice, I really liked it." When Mike kissed her, it was like fireworks went off and all the butterflies in the world were flapping around in her stomach.

Steve smiled, "Come on!" He set the sound board to play (Hero, by, Mariah Carey)

Pamela turned red grabbing the mic. "oh gosh." She giggled more.

Mike smiled blushing, and spontaneously got close wrapping his arms around his waist pulling her in kissing deeply. El blushed uncontrollably, kissing him back. She absolutely loved the feeling of his lips pressed against hers.

Steve smiled at her. Grabbing his mic and began singing with her. Pamela started singing with him, still red in the face.

Mike blushed deepening the kiss a little longer before pulling himself back. "Sorry... to uhmm.. Over step..."

El shook her head. "No, don't be sorry. I-I know we just met, but I feel like I've known you all my life."

Steve sang and danced around her. Pamela giggled at him, having a good time as she continued to sing. He was so fun, and care-free. She really liked that about him.

Mike smiled, "That's funny, I do too!"

"I just feel this sense of maybe we knew each other in a past life." El smiled softly.

Steve giggled as he danced pretending he was pulling a rope and reeling her in to him playfully. Pamela giggled uncontrollably, she was getting absolutely tickled.

Mike smiled, "I believe that is very possible... Or in another dimension or something..." He giggled. "I bet, and I bet Mike was very happy to have met you..."

El nods. "Out of all the people I could have waited on the other day at the diner and I'm glad it was you."

Steve pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Not thinking he kissed her cheek. Pamela blushed, and she kissed him suddenly.

Mike blushed, "Me too, I couldn't be happier... You are so beautiful!"

El blushed and reached for his hand. "You are very beautiful too."

Steve backed up having flash backs of Nancy and had tears in his eyes. He stopped the music. "Uhm... Sorry... I need to go to the restroom..." He ran to the backstage restroom.

Pamela looked down and frowned. She felt she did something wrong. She was having such a great time with Steve.

Mike smiled, "I feel like you are sent from God himself to make me happy again..." El teared up a bit and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go of him.

Steve cried walking into the bathroom looking into the mirror. Pamela sat down, feeling terrible. She was concerned about Steve.

Mike hugged her loving being lost in the moment with her. El smiled feeling so safe and secure in his arms.

Steve wiped his tears and tried to calm himself down. "What are you doing, Steve?" Pamela started crying, not really wanting to be there anymore.

Mike kissed her cheek, "I really like you, El."

El blushed. "Y-you do?" She liked him too but was shocked to hear him say that he liked her back. Her ex-boyfriend Brad told her the exact same thing before they started dating, and it was all an act, but she could tell Mike was sincere.

Steve walked out with his eyes and nose all red. "Sorry, Pam..." He rubbed his neck nervously.

Pamela looked up at him. "what happened to you?"

Mike looked down, "Yes... You okay?" He noticed something off about her. Like she had alot on her mind he frowned.

El did have a lot of her mind, but she nodded. "Yes, I am fine Mike. I like you too." She giggled and blushed.

Steve frowned, "I was just..." He cried uncontrollably trying to lie to her.

Pamela had a look of concern on her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

Mike smiled again, "Awh!" He kissed her nose.

El giggled and kissed his nose back, noticing his freckles. "aww how cute."

Steve shook his head, "It's not you... It's me..."

Pamela looked down. "I-I don't understand."

Mike smiled blushing, "You are cuter!"

El blushed more and leaned in close to his face. "Are you real? I just keep feeling like I am in this magical dream."

Steve frowned, "While we were singing... I was thinking about Nancy... The girl who cheated on me... She is the only girl I have ever dated... I am still having trouble... I am so sorry..." He cried putting his hand over his eyes not looking at her embarrassed.

Pamela frowned and comforted him rubbing his shoulder. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way Steve. I'll just call a cab home."

Mike giggled, "Of course, beautiful, you are so adorable!" He kissed her cheek gently.

El giggled more. "So, what time does the show start? I can't wait to see the action!"

Steve shook his head, "Please... No, could you give me another chance... I have been through a lot, but I really like you... Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable..."

Pamela smiled at him. "No need to apologize to me, I was just concerned about you. of course, I will give you a chance."

Mike smiled, "An hour! But it's about 10 minutes until dress rehearsal!"

El smiled, getting more excited. "I'm sure people will start piling in her soon."

Steve smiled, "Thank you..." Pamela gave him a warm smile.

Mike nodded. "Soon enough..." He was so nervous thinking about it. It was opening night for his new play. The critics will either love it or hate it.

El nodded. "I want to go check on eggo."

Steve hugged her. Pamela hugged him back, smiling.

Mike smiled, "We can!" He took her hand gently.

El took his hand. "I just want to make sure she is ok, before the show starts."

Steve pulled back, "I want to apologize again."

Pamela shook her head. "Stop all that apologizing now, it's totally fine."

Mike smiled, leading her the back way to his office. El followed him holding on to his hand.

Steve looked down. "Oh, Okay."

Pamela reached for his hand. "Hey it's really ok."

Mike lead her up the other set of stairs and to his office door. El smiled as they walked in. Eggo was happily playing with her dog toys. "aww hi Eggo girl!"

Steve slipped his hands into her hands. "I am okay. I just couldn't let such a smart, gorgeous, and talented singer get out of my grasp. Thank you for not leaving. I have been hurt before, so I have trust issues... I hope you can look over that."

Pamela blushed and nodded. "Yes, you have been nothing but nice to me Steve. I want to get to know you better."

Mike knelt down petting her softly. El sat down on the couch. "so how many actors are in this play?"

Steve smiled, "This show tonight, should help that!"

Pamela nodded. "I am sure it will."

Mike smiled, "6, it's a one- shot location, It's a concert!"

El gets even more excited. "It's like a concert?! wow"

Steve smiled, "Michael, wrote my character just like me..."

Pamela smiled. "aww you two must really be close."

Mike smiled, "I hope you like it!"

"You wrote it and you seem pretty passionate about it, so I am sure I will." El smiled.

Steve smiled, "He is my best friend!"

Pamela smiled. "Aww and Eleanor is mine."

Mike kissed her cheek, before getting into his desk drawer. Grabbing out some dog treats and got some small bones out. Kneeling down feeding them to Eggo. "I can't wait to introduce my special guest..."

"You mean in front of the crowd." El asked feeling very nervous suddenly.

Steve smiled, "We should double date next time!"

Pamela nodded. "yeah I would like that. we have never really done that... except for that one time in high school."

Mike nodded. "umm, I-I don't know about that Mike." El looked down.

Steve looked at her, "Oh, it will be fun!"

Pamela smiled. "There's a lot to do here."

Mike smiled, "I will hold your hand..."

"That's nice of you, but I don't think I can. I would be nervous in front of a big crowd." El frowned. She didn't want to let him down though, it seemed very important to him.

"Call me crazy, but I think a mall date would be fun." Pamela giggled

Steve smiled, "Let's ask them! I love that idea!"

Mike frowned. "That is okay... I can just put the spotlight on you, and you won't have to move at all!"

"Is that ok with you?" El asked.

Pamela nods. "sure!" Steve smiled.

Mike smiled, "Of course! I just want you to feel comfortable!"

"I do feel comfortable with you, Mike." El said.

Pamela smiled softly at him. Steve was lost in her eyes.

Mike smiled, "Good!" El nodded as Eggo jumped in her lap. She giggled and petted her.

Steve was lost in her eyes. Pamela blushed when he looked at her that way.

Mike leaned down petting Eggo. El smiles as Eggo wags her small tail. "She really likes you Mike."

Steve leaned in kissing her romantically suddenly. Pamela kissed him back, smiling a little through the kiss

Mike smiled, "I'm glad! I really like her!"

El petted her. "Mike, I really want to thank you for tonight. I know the nights not over, and we still have the play to look forward to, but this has meant so much to me. I have never had a kind me so sweet and nice to me." Thinks back about her ex Brad and how he lied to her and acted like he cared. Mike was the complete opposite.

Steve pulled away, "I am sorry for that... I know it is early in our relationship... You have the most beautiful eyes... I have ever seen..."

Pamela blushed immediately. "aww so do you, very beautiful eyes. Steve, I really like you and the kiss was really nice."

Mike frowned, then smiled. "Now you have one..." El smiled at him and continued to pet Eggo.

Steve smiled, and leaned in kissing her again suddenly. Pamela blushed kissing him back.

Mike smiled, petted Eggo. Eggo waged her tail and licked Mike's face. "Eggo, don't do that " El scolded her a little.

Steve playfully did two small kisses before letting off her lips. Pamela blushed and giggled playfully.

Mike smiled, "She is so precious! Aren't you Eggo? What a good girl?"

El smiled as Mike interacted with her. "yep, she is my special girl."

Steve smiled, "You know, I just love your laugh!"

Pamela laughed more. "Aww thanks."

Mike smiled. El continued to smile, not being able to stop herself. She had never smiled so much, the last time she felt this happy was when she was with her sister and adoptive mom.

Steve smiled, "Of course!" Pamela winked at him.

Mike leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "You glow when you smile, it's truly beautiful!" He beamed.

El smiled softly at him. "Thanks."

Steve giggled, "I really like you, Pamela."

"And I really like you too." Pamela said.

Mike smiled, "You're welcome!"

"So, is this a sold-out show?" El asked curiously.

Steve blushed bright red, Pamela smiled at how adorable he looked when he blushed.

Mike blushed a lot, "Yes..."

"That's awesome. I can't wait to see it! I am so ready." El smiled at him.

Steve walked over turning on "Like a prayer" and walked over dancing. Pamela giggled at him and began to dance with him.

Mike smiled, looking at his watch. "Welp, it's time for dress rehearsal!"

El gets excited. "oh? Well, I guess you better get back down there."

The director of the show, Kevin parked outside walking and looking around the entrance.

Steve smiled dancing with her until he seen Kevin outside in the lobby, he walked over to the sound board turning the music off. "It must be time for dress rehearsal..."

"Oh, yeah I guess so." Pamela said.

Mike nodded walking to the door, "Bye, Eggo have fun!"

El kissed Eggo. "Be a good girl, we will be back in a little while." She walks over to the door with Mike. "Well shall we go?"

Steve smiled, and took her hand. "I will walk you to your seat!" Pamela took his hand and smiled warmly.

Kevin walked in to the theatre. "Steve Harrington, how are you feeling about your big night?" He called across the theatre.

Mike nodded. "We shall!" He walked her out closing the door and walked down the steps to the entry hall. El giggled and held to his hand feeling all giddy inside.

Steve gulped helping her to her seat, "I am a bit worried, but I think I got this!" He said to Kevin.

Kevin smiled, "You are a very talented actor. A piece of advice, never doubt yourself!"

Pamela nods. "I agree. Steve you definitely got this!"

Mike walked her down into the main part of the theatre and to her seat next to Pam.

El sat down and looked over at Pamela smiling. "Isn't this so exciting?"

Pamela nodded. "It really is, it sure beats being at work and being treated like hell."

Steve blushed looking at Pam and back up at Kevin, "You're right! Thank you, Mr. Smith!"

Kevin smiled, "It's my job, to get you motivated!"

Mike smiled, "I am excited, its opening night." El nodded feeling like she was on cloud none. She loved seeing Mike smile, and she knew that the play would be wonderful.

Kevin smiled, "Yes, to show case your works Michael! I am so proud of you!"

Steve smiled. Pamela smiled. "well, we have heard great things. We can't wait to see his play."

Kevin smiled, "It's really good!"

Mike blushed uncontrollably.

Steve walked up on stage and then back stage to change into his play clothes. El and Pamela sat in their seats excited for the show.

Mike sat down in the writer's chair beside Kevin's director's chair. Kevin sat down in his chair.

Steve got dressed walking out. Philly the lead female actress, walked in and up on stage.

El looked over at Pamela. "So, are you and Steve like a couple?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think we are." Pamela replied. "oh Eleanor, he is so nice. Earlier we were singing and dancing up on the stage. He really has a sense a humor."

Kevin smiled, "Take one!" Philly walked out on stage. Dressed now as Sunshine her character. Steve walked out dressed as his character, Jack. Mike smiled.

El smiled. "Aww he sounds great, I am really happy for you." She says quietly.

Pamela looked over at her. "Thanks girl." She said lowly.

Sunshine was in bed when her alarm went off. She threw her alarm clock. The set spun and now you see Steve in his messy room sleeping. The alarm went off he tried to turn it off, but he hit the radio button. It was loud, he jumped up and shut it off. Pamela and El watched the play smiling, interested in what they were seeing.

Steve got up and walked to the closet picking out and outfit. The set spurn and Sunshine also was picking an outfit. It spurns back to Steve had changed into a leather jacket, white tee, a black pair of jeans, and biker boots. He was dancing in front of the mirror combing his hair back. Pamela and El continued to watch the play.

It spurns around back to Sunshine she was dressed in black dress and combat boots. She turned her radio on and Madonna's "Like a prayer". She danced around as she tied a red bandana in her hair. She pretended to sing to the song with her hairbrush. Pamela and El both sang along quietly.

It spurns back to Steve and he had his radio on it played "Dancing in the dark- Bruce Springsteen. Pamela and El smiled enjoyed the music.

Steve was playing an invisible guitar, lip-syncing. When he walked out of his bedroom, and the set sprung to Sunshine who danced her way out of her room too. Pamela and El continued to watch the play, really enjoying it.

Steve was outside, and there was a line of people and at the other end of a ticket booth. Sunshine was outside too. She got in the line behind him.

Sunshine smiled looking at Steve's outfit. She poked his left shoulder. She then jumped to the right. Steve felt the poke he turned to his left. No one was there so he shrugged turning back toward the booth. She frowned noticing he didn't notice her. So, she poked his right shoulder, and she jumped to the left. He turned around not seeing anyone to his right he tapped his foot. The belts on his boots clacking as he did.

Music played in the background a song Mike wrote. El listened to the music really enjoying it.

She stomped her feet to the beat. Steve continued tapping his foot turning all the way around. El and Pamela smiled stomping their feet as well.

Steve smiled singing. "When you meet a fine young broad and you wanna ask her to dance!" Sunshine smiled singing, "I see fine strapping gent, across the way he is eyeing me. All I wanna do is dance! dance!"

El and Pamela bopped their head to the music.

Steve smiled, speaking "Darling, can I have this dance?"

Sunshine smiled, "Oh wow, you are asking me?"

El and Pamela continued to watch smiling.

They slow dance, then the music sped up and they were dancing at fast speed. El and Pamela smiled big. They both loved music and dancing.

The music died down, Steve smiled at her, "You from around here?" Sunshine smiled, "Yes, I like on Oak Avenue. Are you?" They continued to watch, really enjoying it.

Kevin clapped, "Steve, when you say that don't smile. Your character in that moment is curious." Mike nodded, "You want to know about her you are intrigued by her."

El looked over at Mike, loving to see him in full on work mode.

Mike stood up and walked over to Steve dancing then to a stop. Showing Steve how to do the scene. Sunshine nodded and smiled.

Steve smiled, "Alright! I got this!" El and Pamela started to clap.

Mike giggled looking at El and Pam. "I'm not that good!"

Steve smiled, "You do have the sick moves!" He said playfully. Sunshine smiled nodding.

Kevin chuckled at Mike, "You are the writer give yourself some credit!"

El smiled at Pamela, giggling.

"Girl, I think we might have hit the jackpot with these men." Pamela giggled

Mike blushed bright red, "Nah! Nah!" He giggled, "You all go backstage and do some breathing exercises its almost time for the show!" Steve smiled at him before walking Sunshine backstage. He and Sunshine practiced a bit.

Kevin smiled, clapping for Mike. "Soon!" Both of the girls clapped.

"Yeah, I second that Pam." El smiled looking at Mike.

Mike looked to Kevin but then immediately his eyes locked on El. "Will you marry me?" He whispered from the stage she couldn't hear him thank god what was he thinking.

Kevin looked at him, "You okay, Mike?" Steve was singing with Sunshine as they practiced.

"You look so happy girl, it's been a long time since I've seen you this way." Pamela said.

"I am happy. So, happy." El smiled. She was having one of the best days she had ever had in a long while.

Mike turned to him suddenly, "Yeah... Just thinking..."

Kevin smiled, "Whew, you scared me... " Steve and Sunshine continued practicing.

"Well I am happy for you, Mike is a great guy. I know you just met him, but I can tell he has a heart unlike your Ex." Pamela said.

"Yeah, he does " El smiled.

Mike smiled, "No, I am okay!"

Kevin smiled, "Alright!" Steve and sunshine practiced their dancing.

"You deserve it, you deserve a good man." Pamela smiled at her.

"I have definitely found one." El beamed.

Mike looked down, "We are definitely ready! That was a good rehearsal!"

Kevin smiled, "We have good actors!" Steve and Sunshine talked laughing backstage.

"If the play is as good as the rehearsal, we are in for a real treat." Pamela said excitedly.

"I agree." El replied.

AN: And that concludes this chapter. We hope you guys enjoyed it. We'll get started on the next chapter soon!


	5. Chapter 5-The Past and The Present

AN: Hey guys! Before we get into the chapter, a few things need to be discussed. A few of the things in this chapter may be hard to read. El fills Mike in about her past, and some of things she had to endure were horrible and traumatizing. So please use caution while reading this. If you are uncomfortable while reading that part, I apologize, but you have been warned. And there will be conversations that go back and forth between the two couples Mileven and Steve and Pamela, so hope it's not confusing. Hayley and I worked hard, and had a lot of fun writing this chapter. So, hope you guys like it.

Chapter 5: The Past and The Present

Mike smiled as the crowd cheered loudly, and he bowed motioning Steve and Sunshine out on stage to bow as well. The show was a success, so it seemed! Kevin was happy for Michael as he watched him take a bow in front of the crowd. Steve and Sunshine walked out on stage bowing with Mike happily. Steve was blushing to all the applause, and he high fived Sunshine.

El and Pamela stood up from the seats, cheering and clapping with the rest of the audience. They were in total awe of the show.

Michael blushed as he seen Eleanor and Pamela stand up to applaud. The Chicago Reporter was cheering too and whistling to the stage. Mike thought to himself, 'I can't believe he enjoyed it...' He wanted to cry in that moment. Steve shed a few tears or two listening to the applause. Kevin smiled as he clapped as well for them their performance was amazing.

El and Pamela continued to cheer, and Pamela did a few whistles. El could see how much this meant to Mike, and she was so happy for him. He was living out his dreams. It was a total inspiration to her.

Kevin was proud that Michael done so well in such a short time. Once the clapping and cheer calm down. He walked out on stage with a microphone in his hand. He spoke into it with a deep voice. "Michael Wheeler everyone he is a best-selling author, and a very talented script writer! He has come so far, and he will soon be in my shoes. Making movies, and maybe a little acting too! I have known Michael for two years he always amazing me whether it literary wise or in any aspect... He is a well-made man and he stands before us today a new assistant film director for my new film Mallrats!" Steve clapped harder and cried proud of Mike. He was his best friend, and he is so happy he has got to know him. Michael was amazed to hear what Kevin had to say about him. He was so shocked that Kevin was asking him to assistant director. Mike looked at the crowd, as Kevin passed the microphone.

Mike spoke softly into the microphone, "It's an honor have had you for assistant director on this little play... But to be yours on your new film... That is a dream come true... Thank you from the bottom of my heart... My heart is singing... I have never been so happy in life..." He thought for a moment, "Except... For when I met this amazing girl... Which reminds me, she is my special guest tonight... Eleanor, could you stand up please...?"

El blushed bright red standing up, she kept her eyes focused on Mike, she started crying uncontrollably. In that moment her heart felt so full. She had only known Mike for a short time, but she felt like were soul mates and they were destined to be together. All she wanted to do was give him a big hug and shower him in kissed, and tell him how amazing his play was, and how overjoyed she was for him that he was going to be an assistant director for a major feature full length film.

Pamela smiled big, she was happy for her friend. She was also proud of the amazing work Steve had done in the play, and Mike was a total genius. "Wooooo you all rock!" She clapped louder. "c'mon everyone give them another round of applause." She shouted.

Mike smiled as the spot light her and she looked even more beautiful than when he first met her. He couldn't be happier, and he was so to show her off. It made him chills as he stood center stage feeling like a small child playing in a field of daises. He smiled and spoke into the microphone again. "El, do you want to go steady with me like its 1955?"

El giggled and smiled ear to ear, blushing uncontrollably again. She was as red as a cherry. "Yes, I would love to go steady with you."

Mike smiled, "Everyone give my girl a round of applause too!" He chuckled, the crowd cheered. The Chicago Reporter was writing as fast as he possibly could.

El blushed even more as everyone cheered for her. She felt so special, she was overwhelmed and cried.

Pamela stood up crying as well. She hugged her. "You deserve this baby girl."

After the crowd made their way out of the theatre he made his way to Eleanor almost running to her. El Smiled, running to him as well.

Mike hugged her tightly as close as he could get her to him. He kissed her cheek softly.

El looked at him and felt so safe in his arms. Like no harm could ever come her away. He was her protective shield. "Congrats Mike, I am so happy for you."

Mike smiled at her moving her hair out of her face. "Thanks, I am even happier!" He kissed her forehead.

El smiled big. "This is so exciting! You are going to be directing a film. You are living out your dreams. "

Steve walked down off the stage and to Pam. Pamela hugged over and gave him a big hug. "You were terrific!"

Mike blushed, "I am nervous..." He chuckled and hugged her shaking from the big moment.

El reached for his hand. "If you're nervous that's good thing. It shows how much you love doing this. I am so proud of you."

Steve blushed and hugged her tightly, "Awh you are sweet!"

Pamela blushed. "You absolutely killed it boy! you are going places."

Mike blushed even more than before, "You are... The best thing that has ever happened to me... El, I love you!" He beamed.

Mike blushed even more than before, "You are... The best thing that has ever happened to me... El, I love you!" He beamed.

El turned bright red when he professed his love. "You love me?"

Steve blushed and smiled at her, "Thank you... Pam, really I feel like we should get to know each other... I really like you..."

Pam nodded. "I agree... and I really like you too."

Mike smiled, "Yeah, I truly do... I have never felt this way about anyone before..."

El smiled softly at him, feeling so jittery inside. "I haven't either Mike. You make me very happy. I am falling in love with you."

Steve smiled, "You want to have dinner this week sometime?"

Pamela. "Sure! I would love to."

Pamela. "Sure! I would love to."

Mike blushed, "Awe... You are my girl..." He was shaking a bit as he pulled away locking hands with her. "Eggo, she is probably lonely in my office."

El blushed uncontrollably again for the 100th time in a row, when he called her his girl. "Yeah, I miss her already."

Steve smiled at her, "Great!"

Pamela smiled at him. "I had no idea you could sing and shake your hips so well."

Mike smiled, "Okay, cutie let's go check on little puppy!"

El giggled and held to his hand as they made their way upstairs.

Steve smiled blushing rubbing his neck, "Is that right?" He tilted his head at her, "Did you like that?"

Pamela swayed her hips a little. "Oh, yeah!" She giggled.

Mike smiled walking with her happily as they got to the door. He unlocked it and opened it wide seeing Eggo.

Eggo ran to El, wagging her tail. "aww someone is happy to see Mommy." She picks her up and kisses her head.

Steve smiled, "Yes!"

Pamela giggled. "How many more nights does this play run?"

Mike smiled happy to see El so happy. "Hey, Eggo!" He looked around the room seeing the toy pieces all over the floor. "Hehe, someone liked her toys!"

El giggles holding her. "She is a baby, and she sure loves her toys."

Steve smiled at Pamela, "Its 8 weeks long every Tuesday and Thursday... I go on... On my off days another actor goes on in my place!"

Pamela nodded listening to him. "Well, I can not imagine another actor playing your character. You are one of a kind." She chuckled. "uh, I really hate to see this night end, but this girl has to work tomorrow."

Mike smiled, "She does, and she is so cute! Yes, she is!" He cooed at the dog.

El nods in agreement. "Well... It's getting late and the traffic can be crazy here at night, you should probably take me home."

Steve smiled at the compliment she gave him, and his smile faded as she said it was late. He didn't want the date to end.

Pamela frowned. "I'm sorry Steve."

Mike nodded, "Good idea, get Eggo and we will head out..."

El smiled as she held Eggo. "We are both ready."

Steve kissed her cheek, "It's okay... I can still give you a ride home if you want? Or are you riding home with Eleanor and Mike?"

Pamela blushed. "You can still give me a ride home, if you'd like to. I would like that very much."

Mike smiled and walked to the door opening it for El and Eggo.

El walked out kissing his cheek. "Thanks, for being such a gentlemen."

Steve smiled, "I want to!" He took her hand in his.

Pamela held to his hand. "Good!"

Mike smiled, "Anything for my girl!" He said softly taking her hand. El smiled softly at him as she held to his hand.

Steve walked her on out to the car opening her door for her.

Pamela kissed him and sat down in the passenger's seat. "Thanks Stevey."

Mike smiled at her, "I am going to miss you..."

El frowned walking with him. "I've had the best day with you."

Steve smiled, "Of course, dear!" Pamela smiled putting her seat belt on.

Mike smiled, "Me too, my play was a success .. And I got to spend the whole day with..." He winked at her.

El blushed as they approached the car. "I am so honored I had the privilege of watching your show. It was so cool, going to an actual theater play."

Steve walked to his side getting in and buckling up too. Pamela looked out the window and sighed happily.

Mike smiled at her, "I am happy you enjoyed it... My next play will probably be about you..." He spoke softly.

El smiled at him. "about me? Are you sure, that might be a boring play, I'm really not all that interesting."

Steve smiled and took her hand in his as he drove. Pamela smiled holding his hand, thinking it was a sweet gesture.

Mike smiled, "You are to me..." He blushed and leaned in kissing her sweetly. El kissed him back softly loving his sweet kisses.

Steve smiled as he got close to her apartment. Pamela looked out the window and then over at him smiling.

Mike smiled and continued to kiss her lips. El blushed as he continued to kiss her.

Steve smiled and pulled up to her apartment building. He got out of the car and walked over opening her door.

Pamela got out taking his hand. "Thanks once again, Steve."

Mike pulled out of the kiss and opened her door helping her and Eggo in. El sat down in the passenger's seat kissing Eggo's head and smiling up at Mike.

Steve smiled, "Don't mention it!"

Pamela kissed his cheek. "Thanks Steve. You made my night."

Mike smiled back happily, and petted Eggo.

El smiled at Eggo. "I think you have made a new friend girl, Mommy sure likes him."

Steve smiled, "I am glad, I am lucky to have such a good friend... If it wasn't for Mike, I would have never met you..."

Pamela blushed. "Thank god for that, I am very happy I met you. You're a good guy Steve Harrington."

Mike blushed listening to her talking to the dog as he drove.

El looked at the radio. "Mind... if I turn it to a station?"

Steve blushed, "Awe, and you are a nice girl..." Pamela blushed and kissed him softly.

Mike smiled, "Not at all!"

El turned the knobs on the radio, and was channel surfing. She smiled when she heard the intro of "Every breath you take." by The Police. "I love this song."

Mike blushed, "It's a cute song, also a very catchy song..."

Steve blushed too, "You are so gorgeous..." He kissed her back. Pamela blushed and kissed him deeper.

El nodded in agreement. "The music is beautiful, but have you ever really listened to the lyrics? I think it's about a stalker." She giggled. "It's a little twisted, but I still love it."

Mike looked to her, "Yeah, but maybe it's a love song from your stalker... Now that's a twist!"

Steve smiled pulling back, "It's late..."

Pamela frowned, but nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

El giggled at his joke. "You're a funny guy Mike. Sounds like a plot in a lifetime movie."

Mike giggled, "It really does! And thank you!"

Steve looked down, "We will see each other again... I promise..." He kissed her cheek softly,

Pamela blushed. "I'm going to hold you to that Steve."

Mike smiled, "Yeah, you know what you did! It's a good one too!"

El blushed. "Aww."

Steve smiled, "Go ahead! I promise..."

Pamela kissed his cheek softly. "Good night Steve."

Mike smiled, "You are so pretty and smart! You could write it!" He winked at her

El blushed when he gave her such a sweet compliment. "Aww, thanks, but you are the brilliant writer."

He winked at her. Steve smiled, "Good night! Could I walk you up?"

Pamela nodded. "I would love that."

Mike blushed from her compliment, "I'm not that good beautiful..." He looked at her cutely as he drove.

El giggled. "Yes, you are... you are amazing Mike."

Pamela took her key out unlocking her door. Steve smiled holding her hand.

Mike blushed even more as he parked outside of her apartment.

El looked down at Eggo. "She is a little baby, she fell asleep on mommy."

Pamela looked at him kissing him again. Steve kissed her sweetly.

El looked up and frowned seeing her old rundown apartment. She sighed. Mike noticed the changed as she looked up at her building. "Do you want me to stay? Or you can come to stay with me?"

Steve kissed her longing to hold her in his arms all night. Pamela closed the door behind them continuing to kiss him.

El shook her head. "No, it's ok Mike. You are welcome to come inside though. I enjoy your company."

Mike smiled, "I want to!"

Steve smiled kissing her sweetly. Pamela moved over to the couch still kissing him.

El took her seat belt off and smiled at him grabbing her purse. Mike smiled and helped her and Eggo out of the car.

Steve kissed her tenderly as he sucked on her bottom lip a little. Pamela was enjoying every moment as she tugged at his shirt.

El smiled getting out, shutting the door, and reached for his hand feeling secure. Mike took her hand, thinking that this place is a bad place to live for his girl. He worried about her.

Steve unbuttoned his shirt for her. Pamela bit her lip as she watched him unbutton his shirt.

El held to his hand tightly, hearing some of the neighbors arguing loudly. "Every night, I hear this shit." She took her key out of her purse as they made it up to the door, she unlocked it.

Steve took his shirt all the way off.

Pamela looked at his chest biting her lip harder. "Damn...

Mike frowned, "I don't want you to have too..."

El frowned stepping inside her apartment, putting Eggo down. "You're sweet Mike."

Steve smiled, "What? You are the sexy one!" He said playfully.

Pamela blushed intensely. "I don't know about that... but you certainly are." She kissed him even more.

El locked the door behind them. "It means so much that you care so much for me. Please, make yourself at home."

Mike blushed but still felt bad and sat down.

Steve blushed bright red and kissed her back. Pamela pulled away and undid the straps of her dress.

El walked into the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Mike nodded, "Water would be nice baby girl, thank you!"

Steve smiled, "Mmmh, tease me!" Pamela playfully giggled at him and let the rest of her dress fall to the floor.

Mike smiled noticing her blush, "Thanks baby girl!"

El walked over and handed him a bottle of water. "Here you go." She sat down beside him, blushing more.

Steve felt aroused as a small moan slipped out as he looked at her. Pamela undid her strapless blue lace bra letting it fall to the floor.

Mike smiled, and opened the water taking a drink. "When do you go back to work?"

El took a sip and then set it down on the coffee table. "A day after tomorrow."

Steve's mouth dropped open. Pamela giggled playfully and took her matching panties off, standing fully nude in front of him.

Mike smiled, "So will you be okay alone tonight? Or do you want me to stay?"

El looked at him. "I was hoping you would stay with me tonight."

Steve threw his pants and tugged on his boxers letting the strap flip back on his skin. Pamela looked down at his boxers watching him getting more turned on.

El smiled softly. "Good... Mike, Now, that we are alone I feel like I should lay everything out on the table." She was referring to her past.

Mike nodded, "Okay, I am all ears and always hear to listen..." He kissed her cheek.

Steve ripped his boxers off and his hard dick came out. Pamela looked down seeing his sizeable dick for the first time.

El looked down, she didn't want to scare him away. "My birth mother died when I was practically a new born, and I never knew about who my birth father was."

Mike frowned, "Oh..." He didn't speak he just let her talk.

Steve smiled at her, "I am so hard and it's because you are so sexy." He winked.

Pamela blushed more. "God, I want you bad." She rushed into his arms passionately kissing him.

El started to tear up. "I was put into a foster home... but when I was adopted when I turned 3 by this really, kind sweet woman. She had adopted another child around same age as me too, her name was kali."

Mike listened intently frowning as she spoke.

Steve smiled, "This is all yours." He took her hand laying it on his chest.

Pamela blushed, kissing him softly, taking his hand in hers, and leading the way over to the bedroom.

El smiled thinking back on the fond memories. "We always had such a good time... the three of of us. The woman who adopted us her name was Betty. She was in her late 40s, her husband had died in a car accident a few years before she adopted us... she would always tell us stories, he seemed like a great man." Mike frowned listening, letting her talk not interrupting her.

Pamela walked into the bedroom an opened one of her drawers picking up a condom. "Safety first." She handed it to him.

Steve smiled, "Of course!" He winked at her.

"Our birthday, every holiday. She made them so special. She absolutely loved to bake, and she taught us how too. My favorite type of desert she ever made was the no-bake cookies. I would love to eat one of those." El continued, then she frowned. "Then after My sister kali's 12th birthday party, she was diagnosed with breast cancer." El looked down as tears formed in her eyes.

Mike listened, and his frown turned into crying a little watching her cry. And he pulled her into a hug stroking her hair to calm. "I'm so sorry babygirl..."

Pamela blushed a little. "I sure hope it fits, you're kind of big Stevie." She giggled playfully.

Steve blushed a lot, "Sorry."

El hugged back, crying a little more. "She lived a year, when she found out she had it... but sadly on Christmas eve night, she... she... she passed away." She sobbed heavily in his arms.

Mike cried, "Your sister?!"

Pamela giggled. "Oh, don't apologize for that."

Steve smiled, "Oh then I didn't mean it! You are a sexy girl!"

El shook her head. "No, my adoptive mother."

Mike frowned, "I'm sorry honey... I was trying to understand you through your tears..." He kissed her forehead. "I am sorry about your loss..."

Pamela giggled at him and kissed his neck. "Be a good boy and put it on for me."

Steve laid down and put the condom on.

Mike nodded listening wiping her tears away. "It makes feel warm inside thinking that you trust me... I love you so much, El..."

El teared up still looking at him, intensely into his eyes. "I love you more than anything. There's more Mike... and prepare yourself for this next part."

Pamela blushed and laid down next to him. Steve smiled, and got on top of her, kissing her.

Mike took a drink of his water, "Does it get worse, baby?"

El nodded. "Sadly yes." She doesn't want Mike to have pity on her, she just wants to tell her story.

Pamela kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

Steve moaned, and stuck his finger in her pussy rubbing it. "Oh, babe you are so wet!"

Mike frowned, "Okay baby... I am ready..."

El sighed taking a deep breath, mentally preparing herself. "Well after my adoptive mother died, child services separated kali and me. They were like thieves in the night Mike. They just took her away from me, they were so cold and heartless. I never saw her again." She looked down, crying still.

Pamela moaned slightly as she felt his finger inside her. "Oh my god."

Steve moaned, "Oh yeah, you sexy girl.."

El nodded. "I had no way of knowing where she was, I would write letters, but had no way of sending them. It's horrible because we were so close."

Mike frowned crying, "Awh, baby this is so sad... You have been through so much..."

Pamela turned red as she bit her lip, loving what he was doing to her. Steve lowered himself down to her pussy sticking his tongue inside her.

El nodded. "After that, I was adopted by this man. He was a bad man Mike."

Mike looked upset crying, "A bad man?"

Pamela closed her eyes a little and her moans became louder, as she got wetter. Steve moaned as he ate her out.

El nodded slowly. "Y-yes. He was a doctor. His name is Martin Brenner"... talking about him made her skin crawl, but she had to tell Mike.

Mike was worried about what she was going to tell him not sure what he was in for he nervously bit his lip.

Steve smiled, he pulled back sweating a lot. "Do you want me to keep going or fuck?"

Pamela blushed and became wetter, if that was possible. "Fuck me, I need to feel you inside me."

El sighed as it wasn't easy for her. "He adopted me, a few months before my 14th birthday. Little did I know, my life was about to become a living hell." Mike cried as she spoke.

Steve put his dick in slow so not to hurt her. "Mmmh, its fucking tight! So hot!"

Pamela moaned as he made his way inside her. "y-yes."

El cried, almost seeing him again, seeing his cold and uncaring face. "He... was abusive to me. Mentally, physically... and sometimes sexually. " She broke down.

Mike pulled close to him crying he comforted her, "I don't know what to say except how sorry I am that you had deal with so much... I promise I will live to keep you safe and protected..."

Steve moaned, "Ahhh, you are so fucking good... I haven't had sex for a long time... And only once it was a terrible experience... So, you are my first! Ahhh yes!"

Pamela moaned and ran her hands down to his lower back. "T-that makes me feel special."

El cried into his chest. "I hated him every day and he was so fake. The public thought he was a great man, because he was this 'brilliant doctor,' But really, he was the devil. He made me call him papa." Mike cried wiping his tears as he listened to her.

Steve thrusted moaning, "Good, you should!"

Pamela's breathing and moans became louder. She continued to move her hands up and down his back.

El sobbed and sobbed into his chest. "Please... d-don't think I am a basket case or something... If you want to leave, I'll understand."

Mike kissed her head, "You aren't a basketcase... You are my girl, and I am not leaving you... None of this was your control... I wish I could have stopped it..."

Steve moaned as his dick throbbed inside her, and he thrusted.

Pamela clawed his back a little as he trusted. "Fuck"...

El hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "I got away from him, and I never looked back. He took so many years away from me. If it wasn't for becoming friends with Pamela in high school, I would've been all alone."

Mike blushed crying, and he rubbed her back to calm her. "I-I love you..."

Steve smiled and growled playfully. Pamela moaned. "Oh, Steve! C-can you go faster?"

El looked into his eyes. "I love you so much Mike... Before I met you, I was afraid to ever love again, to put my heart out there. I have only had one boyfriend. and that was back in high school."

Mike kissed her, "Me too..." He wiped her tears.

Steve listened moaning he sped up his thrusts.

Pamela moaned. "Y-yes that's good!"

El nodded, remembering that he told her. "My ex was the total opposite of you. He was a complete liar."

Mike frowned shaking his head. "What did he do?"

Steve moaned loudly, "Oh fuck, I am cumming... Mmmh"

Pamela moaned loudly. "You are already?" she panted.

El sighed and wasn't sure if she could tell him or not, it was very difficult for her. "Are you sure you want to know Mike? It'll be a lot to take in, but I've told you everything else, I might as well tell you this."

Mike nodded sniffling and comforting her, "Yes..."

Steve nodded, "It's been 3 almost 4 years since I have had sex..."

Pamela moaned. "I hope I was worth the wait... ahhhh!"

El took another deep breath. "Well I was a senior in high school and it was Valentine's Day. I opened my locker and there was a love note written inside of it, At the time I thought it was really sweet and the guy's name was Brad Wilson. Later that evening he asked me out and we went to the movies we dated for a few months and he seemed like the most perfect guy ever and then it was our senior prom, it was a rainy night in May. After the prom he insisted that we go somewhere more private, we drove up to the lake and I wasn't really comfortable I was really nervous. You see Pamela and her date we're going to the movies and I really wanted to do that because I was still so nervous around him I felt like I liked him, but I didn't want to be alone with him like that you know?" She continued as she started to tear up more. So, we went to the lake in his car and... we started to make out and he started getting a little carried away. He moved his hands underneath my dress and it made me so uncomfortable... She cried looking down. I told him to stop and then I didn't want him to do that to me... and he slapped me and told me that I wanted it. He forced me down... and he... he... She cried loudly. He raped me" She cried uncontrollably.

Mike listened to her crying with her as she spoke rubbing her back to comfort her. "Oh, my god. Honey, I am so sorry... I know I keep saying that but I truly am... You have gone through so much... You are so strong... I love you so much..."

Steve moaned as he came. "Pam! Pam! Ahhh you are so fucking worth it!"

Pamela came shortly after. "ah- Steve! fuck!"

El crawled into his lap as they sat on the couch. she cried into his chest, as her body was shaking from all the heavy crying.

Mike held her close to him crying and rubbing on her back. "Baby... It's okay... I got you... No one will ever hurt you again not while I'm around..."

Steve moaned, "O-Oh god Pam! You are so wet!"

Pamela cried out and panted heavily.

El looked at him, believing every word he said. He was a good man. "Do you promise me? Please I can't ever get hurt like that again Mike."

Mike cried heavily, "I would never... It breaks my heart hearing someone would..."

Steve pulled out his dick, "Fuck..."

Pamela blushed and continued to breath heavy. "Whoa. That was... I have no words."

Mike kissed her head crying as she spoke, "I love you with my whole heart... Thank you for being honest with me... And real to me..."

El smiled softly, as she no longer felt sadness, she felt happy with him. "I love you... I never thought this could happen to me, but it is." She yawned and shivered a little.

Steve panted and sweated a lot. "You were amazing!"

Pamela blushed and laid her head on his chest, kissing it softly. "Me? You were so amazing Steve. You know, I have never done this before."

Mike kissed her head wiping her tears and moving her hair from her eyes. "I love you too... It is and I will never stop loving you..."

El blushed and kissed him softly. "Thank-you. You are amazing Michael Wheeler." She rested her head on his chest, yawning a little.

Steve smiled, "Really?..." He frowned, "Oh... Are you happy with me as your first?"

Pamela frowned. "No, thats not what I meant. I'm not a virgin or anything like that. What I meant was, I have never slept with someone on the first date before, but I can honestly say I do not regret it.

Mike smiled and held her rubbing her back some more, "And so are you babygirl..."

El giggled a little and then began to yawn. "Excuse me, I am getting sleepy."

Steve frowned, "I understand it just I feel bad for coming on to you... Like you said it's our first date..."

Pamela shook her head reassuring him. "No, don't feel bad, I wanted to make love to you, and you didn't come on to me, it wasn't like that."

Mike smiled, "I can sing you to sing if you would like?"

El nodded. "That would be lovely."

Steve smiled, "Awh... I just knew you were the one..." Pamela giggled and kissed him softly.

Mike smiled, "When the wind is blowing in your face... And whole world is on your case... I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love..." He sang to her.

El was in awe listening to his angelic voice, as he sang to her. She covered up with a blanket on the back of the couch.

Steve continued kissing her sweetly. Pamela smiled into the kiss.

"When the evening shadows and stars appear... And there is no one there to dry your tears... I could hold you for a million years... To make you feel my love..." Mike continued singing to her.

El teared up a little bit listening to him sing. She wanted to be lost in these precious moments with him forever.

Steve smiled pulling back, "Its late..." He looked at clock frowning.

Pamela pouted. "You're not going to leave are you? I was hoping you'd spend the night."

Mike continued singing, "I know you haven't made your mind up yet... But I will never do you wrong... I've known from the moment that we meet... No doubt where you belong... I can make you happy, make your dreams come... No there's nothing that I wouldn't do... To make you feel my love..."

El smiled listening to him still. Eggo was fast asleep in her lap.

Steve smiled, "Do you have to work? I would love to stay if I won't be in the way..."

Pamela frowned. "I do have to work sadly, but I still want you to stay. I like you being here. It's nice."

Mike smiled singing, "The storms are raging on the rolling sea, and on the highway of regret... The winds of change are blowing weird and free... You ain't seen nothing like me yet... I'd go hungry... I'd black and blue... I'd go crawling down the avenue... No nothing that I wouldn't do to make you feel my love... To make you feel my love..." He finished the song and smiled.

El yawned, still feeling sleepy, but clapping for him when he finished. "Aww that was beautiful Mike. You can sing to me anytime."

Steve smiled, "Then I will! I like being with you too..."

Pamela blushed intensely, being so intimate with Steve. "For me, this whole night has been incredible."

Mike smiled, "I plan to... Forever... Uhm..." He kissed her, "Sorry, if I am overstepping saying forever but you mean a lot to me..."

El kissed back and shook her head. "No need to say sorry, I like forever with you."

Steve smiled blushing, "Really?..." He felt butterflies as she spoke.

Pamela nodded caressing his cheek. "Yes, you have treated me with such kindness, I got to listen to you sing, dance, and act. You are a triple threat! I love a multi-talented man." She giggled.

Mike smiled blushing, "Awh..." El smiled and yawned feeling sleepier by the minute. Eggo jumped off the couch and ran into the bedroom jumping into the bed.

Steve giggled blushing, "Well you got him and he is all yours!" Pamela giggled and kissed him softly.

El giggled at her. "She does this every night, she is ready for bed."

Mike smiled, "You two are so cute! Are you ready for bed babies?!" He said to them both but was trying to get Eggo excited.

Steve kissed her deeply. Pamela smiled into the kiss.

El giggled and stood up from the couch. "Aww Mommy is sleepy too Eggo girl." She led the way to the bed room. Mike smiled and took her hand in his.

Steve deepened the kiss.  
Pamela continued to kiss him, and she blushed uncontrollably.

El blushed holding to his hand, as she took the covers down and got into bed. "sorry my room is a little messy, I haven't had the chance to clean it due to work."

Mike kissed her romantically. "I know... I feel bad that you suffer at that job... And this place isn't good enough for you... You deserve so much more... I want to give that to you..." He voice shook as he spoke thinking she would reject him.

Steve pulled out of the kiss yawning. "Aww, I can't get enough of you Pammy."

Pamela yawned after he did. "Well good! because I can't get enough of you Steve Harrington."

El teared up when she heard the words he spoke. "No-one has ever cared like that before, you are so willing to help me, it's so sweet Mike. This place always makes me sad. I get lonely... I feel safe with you here tonight." she cuddled up to him.

Mike smiled and kissed her forehead, "I am glad I stayed and if you want to you can move in with me?"

Steve blushed, "Awh, Pammy!"

Pamela giggled. "Aww, you know my dad calls me that all the time. Its pammy this and pammy that." She giggled.

El looked at him in disbelief, maybe she had heard him wrong. "M-move in with you?" She suddenly felt nervous.

Mike frowned, "Yeah... Or not... I-I'm sorry..."

Steve smiled, "He raised a beautiful woman!"

Pamela blushed thinking he was simple charming. "Aww you are too sweet. He was a single parent, so he tried the best he could. I guess I turned out ok." She giggled

El frowned. "I apologize for my reaction Mike, I just wasn't expecting you to ask me that." She felt like she had hurt his feelings.

Mike frowned, "No, you were right to react that way..."

Steve kissed her cheek, "You turned out amazing, not just okay!" He tickled her playfully.

Pamela giggled uncontrollably and let out a little snort.

El frowned still. "It's a sweet gesture, I just don't want you to feel sorry for me. I don't want anyone's pity. But, with you being here tonight it does make me feel safe, and secure."

Mike smiled, "Good to hear! I was hoping that was how you felt..."

Steve smiled, "God, you are adorable baby!" Pamela blushed and kissed him, cuddling up to him feeling restless.

El beamed happily. "So, you really want me to move in with you? Are you sure I wouldn't be in the way, and what about Eggo?"

Mike smiled, "Definitely not! And Eggo I would love for you bring her... It would be good to feel the void where Rosie was..."

Steve smiled holding her close to him and kissed her sweetly. Pamela kissed back, yawning as she pulled away from the kiss.

El smiled, feeling happy that Eggo would be welcomed with open arms. "Moving in is a big step Mike, it makes me a little nervous too. I'm just so used to this apartment, I hate it here though. Sorry if I'm not making much sense."

Mike shook his head, "I understand... Take your time deciding..."

Steve smiled, "It's getting late we can sleep now..."

Pamela yawned once more. "Goodnight Steve... Thanks for... she fell asleep in mid-sentence.

Mike smiled, "So are you ready for bed?"

El nodded. "Yes, are you? It's been a long, but eventful day."

Steve kissed her head and closed his eyes, "You're welcome, my sweet girl..." Pamela smiled a little in her sleep.

Mike smiled yawning, "Yes I am, and it truly has! But I am glad I had the chance to spend it with such a beautiful girl..." El blushed and rested her head on his chest sighing softly.

Steve smiled and fell asleep snoring cutely. Pamela continued to sleep soundly cuddled up to him.

Mike smiled, and rubbed her hair gently kissing her forehead. El smiled softly resting her eyes before she fell asleep shortly after.

Steve smiled sleeping soundly.

~ Section about Martin Brenner ~

Dr. Martin Brenner, or Papa as he had Eleanor call him in her time living with him. Had taken a leave from his work at the New York Scientific College for the Genetically Intelligent. His mother had passed away. She had lived in Chicago all her life. The funeral was arranged by his brother Conner Brenner, and now all that was left for him was to show up. He packed up and got on a plane heading to Chicago. The rain poured down heavily as he arrived in Chicago, Illinois where he grew up as well. He found a nice motel to stay for the night then he would have off the funeral in the morning. He thought about his mother and how she showed her love. It was much like how he showed love to his adoptive daughter Eleanor. He hadn't spoken or seen her for a few years. He missed her greatly even though when she was around he only hurt her. But he was so brain washed by the way he was raised that he lost sight on what was right in caring for someone. He was so alone without anyone to share his life with. But he had grown used to being alone and cooped the best way he knew how. Through his science, work as a doctor training young men and woman. The students were all fond of him, besides the 5 or 6 females that he had taught alone in his spare time. Just like Eleanor they had suffered. He felt no guilt either and couldn't figure out why they feared him. Or feared being alone with him. He was fragile in other ways, like now as he mourns his mother's death. He laid out his black suit, black tie, black dress pants, and white button up. He decided to add a bowl topped hat, and sunglasses to the outfit so maybe no one would speak to him. Finally, he fell asleep dreamlessly waking up early the next morning. Getting ready in his outfit he laid out the night before. Then grabbing his suitcase and closing the motel door behind him. He got in his car feeling hungry. He searched for a good place to have breakfast.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
